


Tempting Company

by Cion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cion/pseuds/Cion
Summary: A new teacher begins at Nathan's school. What happens when it's too hard to resist the bite from a forbidden fruit?





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Character, places etc. is all made up from my imagination.  
> This work was originally published on my Quotev.
> 
> If there's something on your mind, feel free to contact me whenever.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Nathan's mind felt exhausted by the hard work he had been putting through in school. Just a little bit more than a half a year until he would graduate. If he just could manage to keep up his good grades then there wouldn't be a problem.If so, he would finish his missing school years at the age of twenty three. It wasn't that horrible of a age once he thought about it and there wasn't anything saying that it was too late to study. 

The alarm clock on the side table rang highly throughout Nathan's bedroom. He almost thought it was a dream but he annoyingly shut the alarm off when it was clear that morning had come. Rising to his feet, he slowly walked to the bathroom while letting out a yawn. With all savings from his previous work and currently some school loans, Nathan could afford to continue living in this apartment. It was a small place but big enough to seperate the bedroom from the living room. The best of it all was of course that he was living by himself. 

''Ah..'' A small moan left Nathan's mouth while feeling the hot water streaming down on his body. Soon the whole bathroom was clouded by the steam. He was a person who might've enjoyed the water to be a little to warm but this temperature was one of the best feels in the world.

Nathan wasn't able to sleep properly tonight because of a headache and not having any medicine at home to use. Right now, he didn't want to leave the shower for another half an hour or so, enjoying the warmth water to it's fullest.  _Damn.. It's so refreshing.._ Though this relaxing feeling would soon come to an end as he eventually had to get ready for school.

''Okay.. I think I've got everything'' Nathan double checked his pockets before locking the door after him.

As soon as he stepped outside from the apartment complex, the cold wind hit him in the face as if someone had slapped him. Nathan squeezed his eyes as a reaction. Snow falling from the sky was carried along with the wind throughout the city. Knowing he would take the car to school today, he felt a little more at ease because of the cold weather. Though he didn't really hate winter, mornings like this sure made Nathan to wish for spring to come.

''Damn.. damn it!'' He had to use all his force only to remove the ice from his windshield. Again the wind were slapping him with the cold on his cheeks. Also, it didn't feel better when there was two teenagers walking by, pointing and laughing at him.  _I really hope you both will go through with this someday.._ He cursed with a low voice.

Sighing out, he turned the keys and hoped for a immediately start from the car. It had happened before that the car would take some time to start due to the cold. As there were no nearby garage, he could only use the apartment complex parking lot. This time though, it started right away.  _At least that went smoothly._ Even though it meant more problems when owning a car, Nathan was glad that he was able to have a driver license. 

Waiting impatient for the red light to become green, he sneered over at the bus stop some meters in front of him.  _Of course.. It's almost as if he knew I would take the car on a day such as this._ This friend of his knew that he used this route to reach the school.Nathan sighed. When the light turned green, he looked in the rear window to see if a bus were behind him. Seeing it was good to go, he drove over and slowly stopped the car at the bus stop, pushing down the button which made the passenger seat window to roll down.

''Come on, hurry and jump in'' He looked at Bennett who shined up when seeing Nathan in the car. 

''Thank you so much! I was almost freezing to death. Buses usually gets delayed during the winter'' Bennett sounded so overwhelmingly happy for just getting a ride to school.

This guy sitting beside him were happy, like all the time.  _Does he ever.. ever, change mood?_  Hard question. Ever since they met at school he has always shown to be a positive person. It was as if this friend of his had no worries at all.  _Maybe when he over focuses on projects?_ Nathan imagined it in his head and chuckled for himself. Re positioning himself in the driver seat, Nathan tried his best to see through the windscreen wiper working non stop to clear the view.

''You seemed nervous yesterday when you said you were gonna meet your girlfriend. Why?'' Nathan asked. It was followed by a little silence in the car.

His best friend had never actually had a relationship before, he had only been dating without it becoming serious. In the middle of the therm he had dated a woman in his age and eventually they fell in love with each other. Not too long ago, they became a couple. Nathan was happy for his friend but was worried something might've happened between them.

''I met Nicole's parents for the first time'' His answer was a little low in tone.

_Did something happen? I mean when I've seen them together it had all seemed fine and they really enjoy each other's company._ Nathan thought for himself and was about to ask about it, when...

''And it was so great! It's as if we connected instantly! They were really nice and I kind of already feel like a part of her family too!'' Bennett's voice sounded happy, a big grin had appeared on his face. 

This wasn't the first time Bennett had come off in such way. There were times when he said '' _I have something to tell you_ '' as if it were something bad. It always turned out the be something positive. Nathan did not know why he was like that.  _I guess it's his personality.._ But he could never get used to it as there might actually end up to be something bad. Otherwise he seemed so over positive about every little thing, but Nathan liked that about his friend.

''I'm glad it worked out good for you, and I never thought they would dislike you because of the way you two connect with each other'' Nathan answered back with a smile. 

After having a conversation about diverse things, the car stopped at the parking lot at school. Gathering their things, they headed to the main entrance together, along with other students who were approaching from every corner.

_At the same time in another part of the city, this morning was stressful for one another person._  
By instinct, his body quickly rose from the bed. Looking to the left and right, surely it wasn't supposed to be this quiet right now and the man suddenly grabbed the alarm clock by the nightstand.

''Today of all days'' An angry voice murmured.

Of course, it showed way past the time than it was supposed to ring. Not knowing how old this clock really was, maybe it decided to retire today. Or it simply wanted to mess with him. The man hurriedly grabbed the outfit he had prepared yesterday evening, putting it on stress fully. Taking the brush, the hair ended up not bending to his will. If it weren't for him oversleeping, he would definitely grab himself a shower the first thing in the morning. Though, it was already too late for that. Moving in a fast pace through the bedroom, he hurriedly stuffed a briefcase with important papers.

A long sigh escaped his lips when seeing his reflection in the mirror. This look wasn't all to bad, just a little more messy than to his liking. Rolling up the sleeves and fixing the pants, the man rechecked himself one last time before heading downstairs. The most disappointing of all this morning was not having the time to make coffee. It was just the thing to make him wake up properly as it was a big need in his life. Looking at the watch one last time, there might've been enough time left for him to drop by the nearby coffee shop. 

''Thank you'' Grabbing his take out cup, the man exited the shop with a quick pace and returned to his car.

Drinking coffee right after brushing the teeth wasn't the nicest kind of taste. Though, he simply couldn't pass on the opportunity to get himself some. Starting the car, he was finally able to head towards his location while carefully taking small sips of coffee in the meantime.  

~~~~~~~~~

This school that Nathan was attending worked as a substitute school for older people who missed out on grades. It was good that this place existed as not everyone could manage going through high school. His reason of dropping out in his earlier days was because of difficulties in concentrating, to the point it became unbearable.

At that point, he just felt like work would suit him better. Eventually, Nathan was lucky enough to get an interview at a nearby bakery. Job's doesn't come easy for a high school er who neither have school or job references to begin with. Thus, it was as if his personality and mindset that made the boss to hire him for a month as start.

At first, he wasn't sure if he would manage by or even like working there. To his surprise, he ended up spending four years on working at the bakery. This because of getting a passion for baking and having friendly co workers. Nathan got praise from both workers and customers because of his dedication. This gave him a boost to his confidence so he began advancing with regular cooking at home too. One day it hit him. He wanted to become a chef. 

In order to reach what he wanted, he had to apply for a cooking school. Even if he would become a great cook without any school references, surely a real restaurant wouldn't take the risk of hiring him. So in order to apply for the cooking school, he had to have grades to begin with. Those three years missing out from school had to be done with. And so, he ended up studying here. 

''It's biology now in the morning, good thing we have the same subject'' Bennett had picked up his scheme from his pocket, studying it while walking through the main entrance.

Both of them shared many lessons together because of them having the same subjects. There were other classes as well and they were just lucky enough to be in the same class most of the time.  _And there was something about biology.. but what was it? I can't somehow remember._

''You had your scheme at home?'' Nathan's voice came out a little shocked but he wasn't surprised at all.  _Isn't it better to just leave it in the locker and not think about school when you're not here attending classes?_

''Aha.. ahaha, not just that but all my books too. Can't help it, I just wanna make sure the first day goes smoothly'' Bennett laughed a little nervously.

''It's fine, shows your enthusiasm haha'' Nathan laughed as he gave his friend a joking push on the shoulder. The corridor were soon filled with voices everywhere, with people carrying materials and books in their hands.

Looking at the clock, Nathan could see that it was time for the first lesson of the day to start. Heading up to his locker, he began looking it over, trying to find his biology books. It was a little messy inside, but shouldn't be to difficult to find what he needed. Not a long while after, the area had already quieted down as people headed to their respective classes. Nathan couldn't find the stuff he needed and now his locker almost locked like a bombshell after all his search for that particular book that he needed.

Outside the falling snow had calmed down for a bit and the wind was no longer as harsh. Though the cold breeze still lingered throughout the air, giving away the minus degrees. The sun was hiding behind all the clouds on the sky as if it weren't ready to show itself.  _I hope I won't have to scrape the windshield at the end of my first day._  The man checked over the car to see if he got everything he needed before getting out from the driver's seat.

The sound of automatic locks from a car was the only sound coming from the now empty parking lot at the school. The school in front looked looked neither small or big, but smaller than the previous workplace he had been working at before. This time around, these students would be a little older than the youngsters he had been handling before. 

''So this is the school, huh?'' The mature and manly voice said in the cold winter morning while approaching the building. One briefcase in the left hand and a coffee cup to go, in the right. There were traces of ice on the ground, so he needed to be careful not to slip, especially not to waste his precious morning coffee.


	2. Encounter

''Are you ready to go Nathan?'' Bennett asked as he stood beside him. 

''I can't find my book'' The only thing Nathan got was an eraser and a pen in hand. Then, he could clearly see that his bag was missing inside his locker. Thinking for himself, he must've forgotten it in the car. So it needed to be retrieved as it was stuffed with school stuff because of him doing homework yesterday. 

''See you in class, I think I forgot my bag in the car'' Nathan smiled at Bennett who nodded and made his way towards their lesson. He ended up blamed yesterdays headache and the tiresome morning on him forgetting.  

There was almost complete silence in the corridor now as everyone had gone to their classrooms. This made Nathan to make a little run for the entrance as he didn't want to be more late than necessary to biology. He looked at the clock on the wall to tell the time. Little did he know that the small amount of time it took to glance up at the clock, made him unable to see the other person who were coming ahead at him from the entrance, whom also seemed to be in a little rush. Nathan suddenly felt a bumping impact against his chest and his body staggered a little.

Realizing it in time, Nathan was able to stop himself from accidently falling backwards. His gaze was locked on the floor and could tell that another person was standing in front of him, blocking the forward path Nathan was heading at. So he had accidentally run into a person. Nathan apologized straight away without taking a proper look at whom he had bumped into.

''Sorry, I was in a bit of a rush'' Nathan apologized, eventually his eyes came to look up from the floor. In front of him stood a taller and a little bit older man than himself. 

Nathan gulped quietly because his eyes traced to the mans grey coat, which was soaked with something brown. The smell made it out to be coffee.

''...It's alright. Just watch where you're going'' The man answered with a hint of irritation in his voice. 

_Maybe he himself should keep his eyes on his surroundings._ Nathan thought for himself as this man had bumped into him as well.Silence followed and Nathan traced the mans eyes as he looked down at his own coat, and then right back at Nathan. Surely, there would be a coffee stain.

''Well, that's just great...'' Nathan came to understand that the stain had appeared by their impact. Glancing down on himself, he had been lucky enough not to get any coffee spilled over himself.

''I'm sorry again'' Nathan locked eyes with the man in front of him who looked slightly irritated back at him. He couldn't understand himself why he was the only one apologizing, and twice that is. This other person was just as much at fault. Well, he simply didn't want to argue about it.

The only reply was a heavy sigh before the man simply walked past him, not bothering giving an answer. Looking over his shoulder, Nathan took one more glance at the man.  _Never seen him here before. I wonder who he might be? Well, jerk._ Never mind that, it was time to get out in the cold weather. Though this time he didn't care putting on his jacket for this quick turn of events.

Looking at the backseat, Nathan grabbed his bag and opened it.  _Alright, it's all here._ He almost got a little worried that he might've lost the bag or something. Getting his things, he hurried over the school yard because of the coldness that made his body to shiver.

~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, the man managed to find his way over to the principal office, excusing himself for being late on his very first day. Surprisingly, principal Nolan just laughed it off as he was all to familiar with the situation. Right away, they made their way over to where the staff rooms.  

''This will be your own office, stuff whatever packing you have here'' The principal gave the man his key to what would be his own little place inside this school.  

''It might not be big but at least you're able to get some alone time'' He said once more, giving off a little laugh.

This was somewhat a luxury, as he hadn't gotten himself his own office at school before. This room would eventually become more comfortable when redoing it to his liking. What made this room to be more relaxing was because it got a window.  _Not bad, not bad at all._ He thought for himself. Without hesitant, the man took off his coffee stained coat and hung it inside. _What a great start of the day._ Only having a white shirt under, he had to make sure not to get it spilled on again. Also, the mood hadn't improved because there was a feeling of needing some more coffee. 

''So, where is the famous coffee machine that the teachers use?'' He grinned back at the principal.

''Right this way, then I will accompany to your first class of the day'' The principal gestured with his hand.

Nathan knocked on the door to the classroom before entering, trying at least to be polite. Coming inside, he wondered why the principals assistant were sitting at the biology's teachers desk. Looking over the room, everybody was just sitting and talking loudly to each other. Bennett waved with his arm at the front row desk by the window, inviting Nathan to sit with him. As usually, Bennett had left the seat by the window empty for him. This was because of knowing that his friend found it more relaxing to sit by the window.

''Hey, why is she here and why doesn't it feel like we are having a lesson?'' Nathan asked before settling himself down and Bennett suddenly seemed surprised by his words.

''What.. Have you already forgotten that Miss Penelope have retired?'' Bennett raised an eyebrow.

''Ah right, I remember now. Then are we having her as a replacement?'' It was a little confusing if that were the case, since she was just sitting there, looking as she didn't care one bit about the disorder inside the classroom.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and the woman sitting at the desk rose up, greeting the principal as he walked inside the classroom, followed by a man. Studying them, Nathan came to realize that he had seen this man before. It was the person he had accidentally bumped into right this morning. Realizing this, Nathan felt his heart to beat a little faster without knowing why.

''Good morning everyone.'' Principal Nolan smiled upon the students behind their desks. All the chatter that filled the classroom a moment ago were now replaced with total silence. 

''If you remember, Penelope resigned for retirement last week. Today, I'm glad to introduce you all to this man'' Nolan made a gesture at the man standing beside him, making him step forward to be the attention in front of the students.

''My name is Connor Parker and from today on, I'll be your new teacher in Biology'' He paused for a moment, looking over on his new students as to greet them. His eyes locked for a moment on one particular person sitting in front.

Nathan met his gaze and returned it, locking his eyes right back at him. Their gaze met only for a moment but he felt a little embarrassed because of that small incident that happened before.  _That's right, it was really not big of a deal. So why do I even think about it?_  For that small amount they had exchanged gazes, he now had a clearly image of how Connor looked like. Also, Nathan noticed that the new teacher already had a new cup in his hand. 

''It's a pleasure to meet you all and I do believe we all will get along'' Connor said, the students greeting him back.

''You all better be nice to your new teacher'' Nolan jokingly said before continuing.

''I have much to attend to. Are you alright to take it from here?'' Nolan smiled at him and shook his hand.

''Of course, I'll go through with them to see what they're about learning right now'' Shaking his hand, Connor smiled back before the principal exited the classroom together with his assistant.

Connor walked over to the teacher desk where he put down a map he had brought with him. Instead of sitting in the chair, he sat down on the desk end, crossing his legs. 

''Since this is our first time together, this lesson will be about all of you'' He said while opening the map and at the same time, taking a sip from his cup.

''I got this book that all of you are using right now. I'd like to know which chapter you are on'' Connor said followed by a response from one of the students.

''Hum.. page 178. We are continuing with Ecology'' Sophie answered. By this, Bennett couldn't help but directly open his book, turning to that page. At the same time, Nathan could hear whispers behind his back which were coming from two girls.

'' _The new teacher doesn't look like he is teaching in Biology_ '' A small giggle followed.  
'' _I know right.. more like he's a businessman_ '' The other girl replied.

Nathan couldn't help but look at the new teacher when he overheard the girls whispering.  _I kind of agree? Even if his hair seems a little messy._ Up front, it seemed as Connor studied the ecology chapters for a quick bit. Nathan could once more hear the girls behind him whispering but it was loudly enough for him to hear.

_''Our new teacher is actually very good looking''_ The girls tried to hush each other so no one would hear but it was too late because Nathan had heard what they said.

By surprise, Nathan studied Connor once again where he was sitting at the desk. Maybe he had locked his eyes too long as the teacher raised up his head and caught Nathan looking at him. Just for a moment, before he eyed the whole class again.

''Then that's where will continue our next lesson. As of today, I'd like to sit with everyone one by one to see how it's going for you all. This is necessary for me so I can learn if you have any special requests or needs, which might help you to graduate with a grade in this subject. Also to get to know all of you a little better'' Connor said.

_I wonder how his teaching is._ Nathan couldn't help but wonder. Penelope weren't that bad in her ways of teaching out. She was very kind and tried to make the class keep up all the time. Though he did find her way of teaching was kind of boring. Penelope mostly only wrote things on the whiteboard and talked, talked, talked. Sometimes Nathan simply couldn't help but fall asleep on the table because of getting tired from it. Mostly due because of all the listening.

That way of teaching might've been the reason which made him to sometimes fall behind in biology. It affected him to the point where he needed to sacrifice some of his spare time in order to catch up. So Nathan deep inside hoped that this new teacher would change things around in here.

''I'll go by last name, as usual. When one is done, I'll let the other person call in the next one. Don't wander too far because this is important. Mostly for your sake. So Miranda, you're first'' Connor said and with that, everyone else began to make their way outside the classroom.

''Well, hopefully there is enough time for him to go through with all of us'' Nathan said as he and Bennett stepped outside the classroom.

''Yeah, I do have a few things in mind'' Bennett said while they were looking for a place to sit. Some people had already settled down at the nearby benches but eventually they found themselves a spot not far away down the corridor.


	3. Introduction

One by one entered and left the classroom, calling in the next person to have a little chat with their new teacher.

''I think this subject might get a little more interesting, at least I hope so'' Nathan spoke up after they had been small talking during their wait.

''Yeah, I doubt anyone could be as lame as Penelope was'' Bennett chuckled to himself.

''Hey, now! Well... At least I bet she is enjoying her retirement'' Nathan couldn't help but laugh a little.

Bennett had become very special to him. Both of them wasn't really hanging around too much with others at this school. Nathan mostly enjoyed spending his time alone before meeting him. When it came to Bennett, he now couldn't refuse spending time with him. He was a really great friend who could make him feel better when not feeling all to well.

''Just a little worried that having a change of teacher in the middle might affect the studies'' Nathan said, looking over at the classroom door where Miranda stood, calling in for Bennett next. 

Bennett looked at his friend, a little troubled at first but lit up his mood to cheer up his friend before standing himself up in front of him.

''That's why you should bring up whatever bothers you. That's why everyone is going to talk to him. Right?'' Bennett looked over and smiled at Nathan.  _Guess that's true. Shouldn't dwell on it right now._

''Yeah, you are right Bennett'' Nathan replied, returning the smile as this friend who looked satisfied by his answer before walking off.

Some time went and after a little while, Bennett came out to sit with him, telling him how it all felt promising for now. He decided to wait until Nathan was done as well, because they shared the same lesson after this one. It also took some time before Nathan was called in due to his first letter in the surname was far away in the alphabet. But eventually, it finally was his turn. 

''Nathan, you're next'' Viola held the door open for him as he walked into the classroom, closing the door behind him. He looked over at Connor who were sitting at his desk, meddling with papers before noticing him. He narrowed his eyes when seeing Nathan at first but eventually, a smile came to play on his lips.

''Oh, the coffee kid's here. Come and sit here in front of me'' Connor said while gesturing with his hand.

''Uhm, yeah and I'm not a kid...'' Nathan answered, feeling a little awkward before settling himself down in front of him.

''I'm just joking, don't take it too seriously'' He calmly answered, taking out a printed paper from his side of the desk.

''I'll apologize if my behavior this morning appeared a little rude. Without enough morning coffee I tend to get easily irritated'' Connor sighed.

''It's alright, really'' Nathan scratched the back of his neck as he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Silence followed as Connor took forth a piece of paper, eventually returning to look straight back into Nathan's eyes. At that very moment, Nathan was surprised to feel how his heart skipped a beat when meeting his gaze. He suddenly could remember the whispering from the girls earlier this morning, commenting on this teacher's appearance. Now locking eyes with his teacher, Nathan agreed in mind that Connor was indeed, very good looking. Thinking this suddenly felt weird to him, as he could feel the cheeks of his to become a little warm. 

''So your name is Nathan and it's a pleasure to meet you'' Connor stretched out his hand in front of him, forcing Nathan to smile a little while they shook hands. 

''It's nice to meet you too Mr. Connor'' Nathan answered calmly, trying to ignore his previous thought.

''How do you feel it's going for you in this subject?'' Connor grabbed his pen while he looked into his eyes.

This time, Connor once more appeared very beautiful in Nathan's eyes, as if it couldn't go unnoticed. It was as if all his focus were only on the looks of his teacher for the moment. Sure, he had thought there was good looking men when it came to magazine models, but there was nothing more to it since they were simply stuck within a piece of paper. Right now was completely different as there was physical person sitting in front of him. This was the very first time for Nathan to feel this way for a man. It made him slightly uncomfortable because he didn't know why his heart would skip a beat for Connor. Add to the fact that this very man was now his new teacher.

''Overall I've passed my grades so far. Though, ending up with piles of work sometimes is inevitable and it makes me a little stressed over it'' Nathan finished his answer, scratching the back of his head. 

''Well, I only have authority over biology. What are your thoughts when it comes to this subject?'' Connor tapped his pen on the paper.

''Biology is one of my favorite subjects for sure. I like what it has to offer but..'' Nathan began thinking for himself.

_What is that something that could make this subject more appealing?_  If one subject could help him with cooling down from too much homework, then he might have his chance right here. Nathan remembered Penelope and her teaching ways, which he didn't quite like at all. Maybe it was selfish to think for his own best but that's why they had this conversation to begin with, to let Connor know the needs of every student.

''Our previous teacher hardly did this subject interesting as it can be. She used to only talk, write on the board and give us lot of homework. There should be more to it than just that in my opinion. Maybe that's a little selfish thinking coming from me'' Nathan answered.

''It seems like many in this class shares your opinion and you're not selfish for wanting what might be working out the best for you. I can see that all of you need to get rid of weight that has been weighted down on your shoulders'' Connor wrote some notes on Nathan's paper.

''It's important to appreciate a teachers way of learning, or it might get problematic. I will really look into this matter for you, as I think that's something that should be fixed as soon as possible'' Connor gave of a small smile.

''I really like Biology so it would be more enjoyable if there were more practically sometimes. For me, that way it helps things you're learning to stick a little better. That's really what I've been missing here'' Nathan couldn't help but feel that he might've badmouthed his previous teacher a little but it was important to tell his new teacher about this.

There was a little silence and Connor wrote down more notes before putting the pen to a rest.

''I like what you're saying Nathan. I totally agree that when it comes to Biology it should be a little more practical. One of my goal as a teacher is to at least make my students feel good about the subject, that's an important beginning. I'm gonna do my best to be a teacher you all can rely on'' Connor said smilingly.

There it was, again. Nathan's heart skipped a beat on the sight of the smiling teacher in front of him. What horrified him now was that he could feel his face become hot to the point that Connor might notice it. It was indeed, that smile of his teacher that had caused his sudden warmness. Feeling more uncomfortable than before, Nathan felt the need to get out of here immediately.

''I forgot that I have something to take care of. That was pretty much everything on my mind'' Nathan raised himself up from the chair.

''Are you sure that's everything? There is still a little more time'' Connor said, looking up at Nathan.

''Yes, yes I'm sure. I really need to go'' Nathan lied, feeling his cheeks heating up even more.

''Alright, you seem a little stressed. I've taken notes but if you come up with anything else in the future, just tell me'' Connor stretched out his hand and they exchanged a handshake before Nathan exited the classroom.

Looking over the area, he didn't spot Bennett anywhere. He remembered that they decided to meet up once their next lesson begun. Nathan decided to head towards the restroom, walking at a little faster pace than usual. Upon entering, it seemed like no one was currently inside any of the stalls. Nathan wished that he could lock the door behind him but being alone for now felt better anyways.

Nathan wet his hands in the sink, splashing his face with cold water, feeling the hotness of his face coming to cool down. He looked into the reflection of himself in the mirror in front of him. Some bangs in front of his forehead was wet as some water were dripping down on his face.  _What is going on, why couldn't I keep my cool?_ Last time his heart had skipped a beat and his face blushing was during his teenage years. It was when he had been in love with a girl which he eventually had a short lived relationship with.

As of today, Nathan had felt that somewhat familiar feeling when meeting Connor who shared the same gender as himself. Once again he rubbed the cold water on his face before drying it with paper. Looking at himself one last time in the mirror, Nathan told himself it's probably nothing more to think about or read too much into.  _Just brush it off._

~~~~~~~~~

''It's so much to read into this day. I'd like everyone of them to be satisfied with my teaching'' Connor spoke to himself while looking through every paper which he had written while talking to every student.

Everyone had different opinions, while some had same thoughts of what they thought would help them best to graduate from this subject. This meant a lot of different support to each one of them. For Connor, one of the toughest thing when it came to him being a teacher was to merge everyone's different need of support into a way of teaching.

A teacher couldn't go around teaching different things, so as a teacher you had to put in a lot of effort to help everyone the best way a teacher could. Though, Connor would really work his butt off in order to help his students. He didn't mind at all, because he loved to teach and being a teacher. 

As time went by it was time to meet up together with the Principal and the other teachers before lunch would come to an end. Eyeing the staff area, Connor managed to find his way into the staff's lounge room. He hadn't introduced himself yet to everyone and this was the opportunity to make a first good impression.

''Hello there, I'm Connor Parker. Any chance I can sit down?'' He said with a joking tone, wanting to show himself the relaxed side of his personality.

''Oh you're new one? Please, sit down with us'' One of the women answered kindly, smiling brightly at him.

''Thank you, pleased to meet you all'' Connor settled himself down, shaking hands, all introducing themselves.

Connor was having a good time with everyone, talking about diverse stuff together with the rest of the teachers as well as getting to know them a little. What they had in common was that everyone had been sipping on coffee the whole time. From what he could tell, these teachers seemed like relaxed people and Connor appreciated that. At his previous work place, his co workers had very stiff personalities and were very occupied with everything else. Maybe it had to do with their age and work, but Connor always believed that it was better to not let work consume oneself completely.


	4. Familiar

After a while had passed, Connor ended up sitting alone with Pauline, who is teaching in sports.

''So, how come you decided to change workplace Mr.Parker?'' Pauline asked her new co worker.

''Actually, I was living in a house which I couldn't afford by my own anymore. Searching for new jobs as a teacher, I ended up getting myself a spot here, inclusive an affordable place'' Connor answered honestly.

In his younger days, Connor had lived together with his parents in apartment while growing up. It was uncomfortable for him as he thought it was very cramped. The thing he found most negative was that he wasn't able to have nature right by his side. Eventually becoming an adult and getting himself his first job, he managed to get a house together with his former ex, thinking it was the perfect home for him. After the divorce, he was lucky enough to manage with what money there was left until getting the job at this school. Finding a smaller house in this new town and one that he could actually afford for himself was actually hard to come by, Connor he took the chance of moving here right away.

''I'm glad you got yourself a job again and managed to get an affordable place. It's not easy these days, that I can tell you. So, do you got any kids Mr.Parker?'' Pauline couldn't help but being a little curious of her new co worker.

''There's no need to be that formal, you can refer me with my name, Connor. And no I don't have any kids, I might be too old for that'' Connor gave off a small laugh.

''No stop that, you can't be that old?'' She suddenly looking very surprised.

''I am going for my 40th year, If you don't call that old what else do you call it?'' Connor jokingly answered. Though underneath, he wasn't quite sure what to feel about this conversation.

Surely, most people around his age had kids and was building a family of their own. Though, that was not the case for him. The thought of getting children of his own had never appealed to him the way it did for others. Even if he was fine with not wanting kids, deep inside it somewhat felt like he might've missed out on something life changing.

''Well enough about me. How about you, Pauline?'' He asked because up until recently, this conversation had only been revolving about him. Also, he wanted to know his co worker a little better as well.

Connor wasn't very open when it came to his private life and he wanted it to stay that way. More so because he didn't know this person enough at the moment. Though he didn't mind listening to other people who were more open about it. As guessed, Pauline didn't hold back on the things she told him. Being a divorced woman who fought to manage three children in a cramped home made Connor to feel a little sorry for her. She did keep her composure but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, even if she remained positive in the rest of their conversations.

The cafeteria in school offered two different dishes for students to eat for lunch. One of the alternatives was vegetarian friendly. You could decide to pay for a ''food card'' that would last from a week, to a whole term if you so wanted. Though it wasn't a high price for the card, Nathan had barely bought it since he enjoyed making food at home and take it with him to school.

''Hey, Nathan!'' Bennett waved happily to Nathan who went over to the table and settled down.

''What delicious food do you might have with you today?'' He said jokingly but knew Nathan was kind of an expert when it came to make his own food.

''You can have some if you want to. It's fried chicken together with rice, chinese mushrooms, and vegetables. I chose asian inspired this time'' Nathan smiled back at his friend, putting down some food on his friends plate to taste, waiting for the usual reaction.

''This.. This is delicious!'' Bennett said while indulging it, not caring a bit to finish chewing before talking.

''I swear, you are such a talent. I wish I could be as good as you when it comes to cooking'' He said, having a satisfied look on his face.

 _Well, you might as well learn too._  That was what coming up in Nathans mind but was glad whenever he got praise about his food. It also boosted his confidence regarding his cooking, maybe even more so because his friend liked it so much.

''Thank you Bennett, I can't help but agree'' Nathan said in a jokingly but confident tone while he started to eat as well. Even though he didn't show it on his expression the way his friend did, this dish was amazingly good.

~~~~~~~~~

Before getting home for the day, Nathan stopped by the pharmacy to buy pain killers. His headache had somehow crept up at him at the end of the day. Maybe ending the school day with mathematics's as subject had added to the throbbing pain in his head. When he walked out from the pharmacy, Nathan stopped in his tracks near his car when a sudden furry figure appeared down by his feet. A dog sniffed him by his legs and then a woman voice spoke up. 

''I'm sorry, he just enjoys meeting new people'' She was dragging the leash towards her as if trying to get the dog away from him but Nathan spoke back directly.

''No it's fine! I really like dogs and this one is..'' Getting down on his knees, Nathan tried to force a smile even if the headache was throbbing like a nightmare inside his head. Calmly reaching out his hand toward the dog, he let the dog sniff his hand.

''Very cute and fluffy'' He finished and the dog began to show a hint of excitement in it's eyes, tail wagging while trying to get more of Nathan's attention.

''I was afraid he might've scared you. It's a little hard trying to control him sometimes and especially when it's winter'' Another voice said, but this time it was a mainly voice.

Nathan had been too caught up with the dog cuddling against him that he hadn't noticed that there were two of them. Patting the dog a little more, he raised himself to stand again and got a clearer look of the two people standing in front of him. Suddenly, he could clearly remember those faces well.

''Oh.. It's you from the bakery'' Suddenly, the couple who were recently holding hands, extended both of their arms to greet Nathan in a handshake.

This couple was regular customer's of the bakery he used to work at back in the days. They spent enough time there to not make him forget their faces once they began coming back for more. Not just that, they mostly bought the things he had baked and were always praising him for his good work.

''You two always always came back for more'' Nathan suppressed his headache for the moment, feeling kind of happy to shake their hands after such long time since seeing each other.

''Wow it's been a really long time and yet we recognize each other, what a fun way to meet up like this'' The man said while trying to calm down the dog that had started to let out some barks.

''It sure has, how is life going for the two of you?'' Nathan asked as the woman snuggled up against the man, looking up at her partner before returning her gaze back to him.

''We recently got engaged to each other and moved into a bigger apartment. I can't say I'm complaining'' A wide smile spread across her face as the man tucked her in against his chest.

Nathan remembered that sometimes he had taken lunch breaks together with them at his workplace back in the days and they were already then a couple. They always seemed to get along so well and love each other deeply. These two also held a large part of making him more proud of himself when it came to his baking.

''Congratulations, I'm very happy for you and this sudden member of your little family'' Nathan smiled back, referring to the dog which he had never seen them with before.

''Thank you! He is one of the newest member in our family. Though we miss you at the bakery, why did you quit?'' She asked as they backed away a little bit, letting some people walk by.

''I'm studying back my missing grades for now, with a goal of taking my bakery to a higher level'' Nathan smiled while patting the dog.

''Actually, I'm having the goal to become the chef of my own restaurant so bakery isn't the only thing I'm advancing at right now'' Nathan smiled back at them while standing up once more.

''That's really nice to hear and that you're working a hard time to reach your goal'' Both of them looked at each other smilingly, then back at him. Both of them had known his situation of dropping out of school since they were the only customers he had actually gotten close to speak up about it. Suddenly, the dog which had been still all the time had begun to walk around in circles, looking around the area with desperate eyes.

''Seems like the dog is getting a little restless here'' The man said, fixating the leash.

''Well, It was nice seeing both of you again'' Nathan received a hug from each one of them.

''Don't forget to you invite us as VIP guests at the opening of your restaurant'' The woman's smile shone ever as brightly.

''I promise, you'll be one of the first exclusive guests'' Nathan said before they waved him off, continuing their walk in the dark winter afternoon.

As Nathan watched the couple together with the dog from the distant, he couldn't help but smile once more. The slowly falling snow added to the romantic aura around them. Suddenly, a longing inside of him resided when seeing that they once more held hands with each other.  _They seem so perfect to each other._ It was as if he was currently watching a scene out of a romantic movie. Or it might've that he had gotten an overdose of love thrown at him when meeting them. Whatever it was, Nathan felt a small yearn for wanting what they had.

Kicking off his shoes, Nathan felt such a joy of coming home from what felt like a long day. That joy didn't last long though, because he needed to finish his mathematics's essay due tomorrow. He could've finished it some days ago, but he had become a little lazy lately. Nathan sighed for himself at the thought of it, regretting not completing it earlier.  _Sometimes I wonder why I'm not brain dead already..._

Somehow, the winter months automatically made Nathan to become tired more often than normally. Though, this wasn't rare among the rest of the students in his school because they were feeling it as well. Indulging the painkillers, Nathan waited for it to take affect and clear his head from the headache before opening the mathematics book.

''Let's see, the third of this answer is...'' Nathan was mumbling to himself while trying to solve the equation in the mathematics's book.

Doing this homework felt like an eternity. Mathematics's was absolutely Nathan's most disliked subject. Surely, he wasn't the only thinking this. During working it over, he opened up a specific chat on his phone. This group contained of students who had trouble solving different equations and needed the help of others. Sending off a text message, Nathan awaited for a reply that might help him to continue.


	5. Clumsy

One week later and the following morning classes went by pretty fast and smoothly. Nathan had finally returned the home essays that was due today in english and history. On top if, the few biology classes they had with their new teacher had started out pretty well. It had already become a little more interesting to sit through those lessons. Nathan had also repressed his thoughts regarding Connor. That day in the toilet when he felt weird and his face suddenly feeling hot was probably just because of stress or something. Right now, he was just going by in school as usual.

''Man, I can't wait for the winter vacation. I feel really tired these days'' A heavy sigh came out from Bennett as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

''Yeah me too. Hopefully I have finished everything so I won't have to take homework with me'' Nathan answered.

It had happened sometimes that Nathan fell behind in the books as he hadn't kept up with the rest in the class. In order to catch up with the others, taking home and working on it was the last option for him. Exhaustion had crept up on him more these days because it's been like this the two years and a half, being busy with too much school stuff at the same time. He just wished to get a little more time off once in a while. 

''I'll just go microwave, save me a spot at the table'' Nathan said to Bennett who went to stand in line together with other students to grab himself one of the schools menus today.

Grabbing his food out from the microwave when it was finished, Nathan turned around, about to sit with his friend. It might've been a too quick of a turn, when taking his first step towards the table, he felt a thud against him and his body wobbled by the impact. This made him get a firmer grip of his food box as not to drop it. Although something else had fallen to the floor because there was a sound of something breaking.

Looking down, Nathan could see there was a plate scattered to pieces together with food splattered by his feet. Some of the chattering from the nearby table was replaced with total silence. Also, there was someone in front of him. Slowly raising his eyes, he met with familiar eyes that looked down on him.

''There went my home cooking..'' Connor sighed, looking slightly disappointed.

Taking a quick glance down on the floor once again, Nathan could see that it wasn't food from today's menus. In just a single week, he was unfortunate enough to bump into the same man, twice. At least none of them seemed to get a single stain from the impact this time around though.

''You should be more careful when it comes to your surroundings'' Connor crossed his arms while eyeing him with narrowed eyes. The table nearby with students who went silent just recently, returned to their chatter. 

''I'm sorry, I was too quick on my feet'' This time Nathan felt like this was his own fault for this to happen. 

He could've been more careful. Nathan felt bad for his teacher as it seemed as if he had made the food himself and now, it was all splattered on the floor. Glancing down on his own food which were perfectly in place, he thought that this might work as an apology.

''Here, you can take this'' Nathan offered his own food to Connor, who looked a little surprised by the act. 

''No, it's alright just..'' Connor was about to continue but Nathan decided to interrupt him.

''It's fine, it was my fault. Please take it'' Nathan tried to give off a small smile at Connor who first looked down on the lunch box and then back at him. His arm was still reaching out, offering the food to his teacher. 

''I can't do that. I'll just get something else'' Connor sighed while rubbing his forehead.

''Then I'll just leave it here...'' Maybe he was behaving a little childish but Nathan didn't care. He simply couldn't take a no as an answer when trying to make up for this incident. About to place the food on the table beside him, Connor eventually spoke up and gave the answer Nathan would be satisfied with.

''Alright, If you insist...'' Connor accepted the box, looking a little concerned at first. Then, a smile played on his lips as if showing Nathan his appreciation. Both of them were then shoved away from the staff woman who brought a mop with her, eventually starting to clean up Nathan's mess. 

 _Well, this is just great. Neither do I have a food card or loose money to buy myself something to eat at this moment. Maybe I shouldn't have pressed him to take my food because he might not even like it. Well he can always just throw it away._   Glancing back, Nathan decided that a glass of water would be enough for today. He only had one last class ahead of him and then he could just cook up something at home. Settling for that, he filled a glass of water and looked over to try getting a view of where Bennett had settled down in the full cafeteria. Eventually, Nathan managed to find his friend sitting at a small table in the corner.

''Wow, how hungry were you today?'' Nathan had settled down at the table where Bennett were sitting, without his food, only bringing a glass with him.

''Not very much it seems'' He laughed a little bit before making himself more comfortable at the chair.

''Well, I didn't want to stare at the scene but I could hear that someone might've dropped his food'' Bennett was half thorough to finish his lasagna. Hearing this, Nathan explained what had happened for his friend.

''You did? That was kind of you. Though, I wish I was in Connors shoes. Because this didn't really taste that much'' Bennett looked a little bit down when he looked down on his plate but then returned to his usual happy face.

''It's the second time and now I just feel a little embarrassed. More so because we are having biology right after lunch'' Nathan took a few sips from his glass and started to feel his stomach rumble.

''I find it funny in a way, but hey you can take what's left of my plate so you don't go around being too hungry'' Bennett said, giving a light punch on his shoulder. His friend knew that Nathan enjoyed his own cooked food. Besides, this might've been as to why he's a little pickier with other food

''I'll manage Bennett, but thanks anyways'' He said, giving a light punch back.

''Well, at least your food didn't go to waste. Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying to get a taste of your food'' Bennett pointed discretely at Nathan's direction who turned his head around to get a glimpse of Connor at the teachers table not that far away.

Studying his expression, he clearly saw a smile on Connors face when he was eating. Was it because of his food, or was it because of the other teachers sitting with him that made him look satisfied? Anyways, Nathan quickly turned away his gaze as not get noticed that he had been staring.  _I do hope he likes it though..._ Thinking about it, he felt a little better seeing his teacher eating his food. Nathan couldn't help but wonder if Connor liked it or not. Moreover, why was he even wondering about it? It should be enough to know that his food didn't go to waste.

~~~~~~~~~

''So, how are your second week going Mr.Parker?'' Ava who's in charge of mathematics asked after finishing a conversation with one of the other teachers.

''Apart from almost getting knocked down twice, I start to enjoy it here'' Connor answered, preparing to take his first bite of this lunch box.  _Is this really okay?_ It almost felt as if he had stolen this food from one of his students instead of being offered it. In the end, he wasn't able to reject it because of Nathan's stubbornness back then.

 _''_ Haha, you might need to get used to it. Some students sure have lively spirits'' Ava laughed a little.

Blowing on the food a little, a delicious smell invaded his nose. Without hesitation, Connor moved the fork over to his mouth and took his first bite. The taste he got from the food was very different from the food he had ever eaten before. A sweet yet strong flavor filled his mouth and Connor immediately went to fork up to take another bite. It was delicious to the point that he almost didn't want to wait for the food to cool down. 

''Well you sure look like you're enjoying yourself. It isn't today's menu you got there'' One of the teachers beside him said, who were sitting with one of the menu's from school. 

It might've been because he had been smiling a little when eating the food that he got that comment. Connor's own food couldn't compare to this. Not by a long shot. Even if he did cook, he never managed to end up with a special dish or taste. The only time he could remember when eating something descent or good, was when dining out. Though, this was another matter. If this food really was made by Nathan himself, Connor surely needed to tell him how good this was made. At the same time, it somehow felt wrong of him to eat up someone else's dinner like this. Though, Connor couldn't help but finish the meal as well as feeling very satisfied.

Looking up at the clock, it was nearly time for biology class to begin. Nathan's stomach felt empty as he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. As his friend, Bennett was kindly enough to buy a cup of coffee which Nathan now held in hand. This might just help him become more alert for the last lesson of the day. Together, they walked into the classroom along with the rest of the students. Nathan settled down by the window as usually, together with his friend beside him.

''Good afternoon everyone, I hope you all had a pleasant lunch. As of today, this lesson might be a little boring'' Connor began speaking.

 _Did you have to bring up the word ''lunch''?_ Nathan's stomach was about to grumble, but he managed to stop it because of pressing his hand against the stomach. 

''So we are to begin with the questions that we left behind last time. This time around, I want all of you to change seats and work with another person. It could be nice with a little change for everyone'' Connor gave directions as everyone changed seats with each other. Bennett raised himself up from the chair, waving goodbye before he went to sit with another person.

''Hi Nathan, I hope you can keep up with me'' Melinda said in a teasing tone, her face lacking any kind of expression.

This girl which attended some of his classes was really hard for him to read. Usually he didn't know when she was joking or not. She also wanted to hurry things up when it came to completing tasks. 

''Hello to you too..'' Nathan rolled his eyes as he turned to the page with the questions.  _I'll just have to endure this time._

''I want you to write the answers on a paper which you will be handling to me at the end of the lesson. Only work in the pairs you've been assigned. This little task will let me know how you're doing when working together with another person. This might or might not, affect your degree. If anyone needs help, just raise your hand. You can start, now.'' Connor said after looking on the clock on his wrist.


	6. Release

Time went and the classroom were filled with voices as everyone were talking to each other. Nathan working together with Melinda started off good, which was kind of surprising considering she wasn't the type to like partnering up. Eventually, tiredness had begun crept upon him, making Nathan to feel a little drowsy. There was no longer any caffeine in his body and his stomach had uncontrollably let out noises because of the hunger. Nathan had tried his best to make the sounds go by as quiet as possible. Though, it seemed pointless because Melinda suddenly turned around to look at him. So it seemed like it might've triggered her after all.

''Okay, so we're halfway through and I won't let your stomach interrupt my reading anymore...'' Melinda picked up something from her bag, then offered it to Nathan.

''Well, thanks I guess?'' He accepted the banana with a surprise on his face because this wasn't what he had expected. Maybe a scolding but not something that could've helped him control the hunger. 

Peeling the banana, Nathan tried to be as quiet as he could when starting to eat it, as not to interrupt Melinda's reading. This also worked as a pause for his eyes, to get away a little from having the book up his nose. He put the banana into his mouth and was about to take a bite when his eyes suddenly locked on Connor, who were sitting at the front desk. Nathan's mind had suddenly wandered off as he stared blankly at his teacher. 

Just then, his teacher looked up from his papers. Scanning the room, Connor's eyes landed to meet Nathan's staring gaze. That's when he realized that his mind had wandered off, with the banana still in his mouth. As a reaction, Nathan unintentionally bit off the top of the fruit, leaving him coughing when thinking that this whole thing could've been misapprehended. By none other than his teacher that is. Luckily enough it didn't seem as anyone else had noticed it, since the rest of the class were too busy working together with the questions.

Nathan quickly adverted his eyes back to the textbook, feeling his face getting a little hot.  _Shit shit shit, I hope it didn't look the way I think it did..._ For the rest of the lesson, he hadn't dared to look up once. Nathan put a little more effort into focusing this time while working through the rest of the questions together with Melinda. 

''Good work everyone, I'll see you guys on thursday again'' Connor said smilingly and everyone started to turn in their papers by his desk before leaving the classroom.

They managed to finish every question there was and Nathan felt relieved to be done with it. Even more so when Melinda was the one handling in the paper to their teacher. He didn't want to make any more eye contact with Connor today due to the banana incident before. Getting his things ready, Nathan made his way towards the door because he was finally finished for the day. Suddenly, someone came to speak his name and he stopped in the middle of the classroom. 

''You stay behind Nathan, I need some words with you'' Connor said, looking at him from the front desk. 

Nathan looked back into his teacher's eyes and was suddenly feeling slightly nervous.  _The only thing I wanted to avoid. He's probably gonna take up that incident from before, I'm sure of it. Damn why did I let my mind wander off like that._ Nathan slowly walked up to the front of the classroom as he could see the last remaining students leave the room. Realizing that he was now alone with his teacher, Nathan's heart suddenly begun to beat a little faster inside his chest.

''Well, what is it?'' Nathan spoke up, trying not to let himself sound nervous. They exchanged eye contact and as much as he wanted to advert his eyes, he couldn't because it might've been rude of him. Connor studied him for a little moment before speaking up.

''You might want to have this back'' Connor said, walking over to his desk. He took something from there and brought it back to Nathan. It was his lunch box, which were empty.  _So all he wanted was to return my box?_ Nathan's could feel his fast beating heart to slow down already, as he felt a little relieved.

''Oh.. thanks... Did you like the food?'' Taking the box from his teachers offering hand, he found himself needing to know what his teacher thought about his food. This appeared a little strange to Nathan. Why the _need_ of knowing?  

 _'_ 'Actually, I haven't eating something so delicious for a very long time'' Connor showed a hint of smile when he looked back at Nathan.

Nathan couldn't help but return the smile when seeing how Connor's face looked very satisfied. Truthfully, he also felt a bit glad by this response. Of course, it was very enjoyable to get praised by the food he had cooked himself.

 _''_ Well, I'm not that terrible of a cook then' _'_ Nathan scratched his back, feeling his face getting a little warmer. _What's up with me, am I trying to impress him or something?_ Connor settled himself down in the chair, leaning back against the chair. This time, he wore a surprised face expression.

''You actually made that food yourself? It tasted somewhat fancy, maybe in the likes as if it were made from a restaurant'' Connor crossed his arms, looking almost if he wasn't sure if he could believe it or not.

''Yes I did, cooking is somewhat my passion'' Nathan gave off a small nervous laugh. At the same time, his stomach began to grumble again and this time it sounded louder than it had before. This mot likely because of the classroom not being as noisy this time around.

''I'm very impressed Nathan. Though it feels wrong of me as it seems you haven't eating anything'' Connor face expression changed to somewhat bothered because it hadn't gone unnoticed to him when Nathan's stomach had grumbled. 

''It's okay. I'm done for today so I'll get myself something to eat in a bit. But I'm glad that you liked it'' Nathan suddenly felt nervous out of nowhere, as his heart began to beat faster once again. Looking over at the clock, it was about time to get home for today.

''I'll figure something out. If you don't have anything on your mind, well, then you're dismissed'' Connor said, gesturing his hand to the door, making Nathan to notice the wondering look on his teacher's face.

Nathan nodded back to Connor instead of saying goodbye. Surely, he couldn't drag out this conversation longer than necessary. This was mostly because of his sudden nervousness.

~~~~~~~~~

After finishing cooking at home, Nathan relaxed in his couch with a feeling that he might've stuffed himself with too much food. Though as hungry as he had been, it wasn't surprising. Clicking on the remote for something to watch on the television, he couldn't help but wonder about Connor's words from before.  _What did he mean by that he will figure something out? And why do I even care to wonder?_  That man is simply just his teacher and that should be about it. There wasn't really any need to let Connor invade his thoughts like this.

There was a new sort of feeling that resided within Nathan, which he wasn't able to figure out. Had he gotten some attraction for his teacher? Because he sure as hell appreciated Connor's appearance. Or maybe it was that beautiful smile of his? The way Connor's voice sounded? Nathan shook his head, surprising himself even more. This was the first time a man had invade his thoughts in this kind of way. For the record, Nathan had only dated women and since years back, he hadn't bothered giving women any sort of attention. So why now all of the sudden and a man on top of it?

''Ugh..'' Nathan gave of a sigh after having binge watching a cooking show on the TV. 

All these new and somewhat weird thoughts regarding Connor is probably appearing because Nathan haven't gotten himself laid for years. Maybe this was a mere frustration that he needed to get rid off. On top of it, he hadn't taken his time to help himself feel good in a long time. This was probably the cause of him acting different lately.  _I'm sure that's it._ Getting up from the couch, Nathan went over to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, he adjusted the temperature to be as hot as he appreciated, waiting until the bathroom eventually became clouded by steam. Taking off his clothes, Nathan entered while closing the shower drapes behind him. Feeling the warm water streaming down his body, he could already feel more relaxed. His hands went through his hair first, then rubbing his eyes which made himself a little more alert. Sensing the steam as he breathed, his arm slowly reached down to his crotch. Nathan let his hand gently grab around his cock and begun to slowly massage around it.

''Uhh..'' A soft moan left his mouth when his hand began working up and down. It didn't take long before Nathan could feel how hard his cock was already. His back leaned against the wall, steadying his legs as not to let himself accidently slip on the tile floor. 

''Mhm..' One of his fingers dug at the top of the cock, gently teasing it. He could feel the warmth and heat from the water that poured down on him. This felt so pleasant for him, not remembering how long it actually had been since last he had done this. The tip of his cock was wet by water together with some pre cum at the top. This mix got smeared along the rest of his cock while his hand was working and Nathan automatically tightened his grip around it when feeling how good this felt.

Nathan's hardness had begun to throb and he became eager to work faster. Taking a firmer grip of his cock, Nathan's hand pumped up and down in a faster pace. The pulsating feeling of his throbbing cock felt even more when his grip around it tightened even more. 

Normally, Nathan didn't enjoy pleasing himself inside the shower because of the warmth and wetness which would make his lower part to become dry and eventually starting to hurt if he would try continue jerking off. Though this time, he didn't mind at all to feel a little pain because he needed this release. To prevent his cock from hurting to the point that he couldn't continue, Nathan adjusted the shower a little bit further away from him. This prevented some of the water to stream down on his lower part.

''...'' Nathan's moan came out as a breath when feeling the tension between his legs. Working his cock in a faster pace, he got the feeling of climax up ahead and his heartbeats had begun beating faster inside his chest.

''Aah...'' Closing his eyes, he let out a loud moan. A pleasant feeling lingered throughout his body and it eventually made it's way out from the tip of his cock. His body jerked when the warm liquid shot out from the tip, not caring one bit about where he had aimed. A small breath escaped his lips when finishing and Nathan's knees felt a little weak after the release. Steadying himself against the wall once more, Nathan's eyes came to look up at the ceiling.

Night eventually came and Nathan had finished everything he needed to do before tomorrow, including preparing the food he would bring with him. Laying under the cover on his bed, his body suddenly felt more relaxed than it had done for quite a while. Maybe it was all thanks to that dirty moment he had for himself.


	7. Warmness

''Ah! Connor, you're the last one we needed. Please take a seat'' Principal Nolan gestured with his hand to the couches inside the teachers staff room, where only one other teacher where sitting, sipping from a coffee cup. Taking a better glance, It was Pauline who where in charge of the sports here.

As he walked up to couches, he was greeted by a gently smile from her, seeing how she shone up when she exchanged eye contact with him. Connor settled himself down beside her.

''Hello there Connor, how are you doing?'' She asked while gesturing her hand at the coffee thermos, as if asking him if he wanted a cup. Nodding at that, he answered.

''It was a short notice, so I had to finish up my lunch quickly, otherwise everything is good. How about you?'' He asked, filling a cup with coffee.

''Yeah, I'll have to figure out something else to do at my lesson since it seems I won't have time to prepare for it now'' Pauline gave of a small laugh while looking back at him.

It had been a little stressed during lunch break, since Connor suddenly were informed to meet up in the staff room together with the Principal. Connor didn't know what could be of a hurry when this request came so suddenly and why there was only the two of them. 

''Well, we're all here now. I'm sorry for borrowing you from your lunch time'' Nolan said while taking a chair, settling himself in front of the teachers.

''I had to meet up with you now, because I'm going to be home for a little while as my son has gotten sick'' He said with a hint of worry on his face. 

''Oh, I'm sorry about that. What happened?'' Pauline asked, leaning a little bit forward.

''It's the flew and he can barely manage to get up from bed. One of the reasons I dislike this period of year'' Nolan left off a small sigh.

''Best of wishes to him. Then we won't have a principal for the time being?'' Connor asked, taking a sip from the cup.

''My assistant will cover for me, so don't worry. Now, let's talk about why you are here'' Nolan said, making eye contact with each one of them. After some silence followed, the principal brought forth a letter from his jacket.

''It has come to the usual point of year...'' Nolan began.

''Oh right, it's about that..'' Connor could hear Pauline murmuring to herself.

''Where I'd like to give the two of you the opportunity to do something special together with your students. As every year, we put away money just for this'' Nolan said.

''Wow, this is really great, I've been longing to take out my students to somewhere special!'' Pauline sounded very happy as a wide smile had spread across her face.

''Excuse me Principal, but what about the other teachers?'' Connor couldn't help but wonder why only the two of them would get this opportunity. Also because he himself was a new teacher in this school. 

''Last therm two other teacher's got the chance. Now I decided to chose the both of you. Also, I thought it would be good for biology to do something different. I've been well aware of the complaints from the students about our former teacher Penelope...'' Nolan sighed, squinting his eyes.

''Of course you can refuse but then I'll just find someone else..'' Nolan said, opening the letter and handled one of them a paper each.

''No no, this is a great idea. I'm just surprised that I was one of the chosen ones'' Connor laughed a little, getting an overview of the paper which looked like some sort of contract. Who could refuse such an offer? Both the students including himself, would get time off to do something different together. That the school was funding it was not a bad thing at all. This was a great opportunity.

''Good work today everyone, now.. which news do you want to hear first? The bad ones or the good ones?'' Connor said in a teasing voice to his students inside the classroom.

''The bad ones first, of course!'' One of them answered, followed by a sigh.

''Right. So since we're done with the Ecology chapter, there will be a final test about it. Next thursday and of course, this will affect your degree in this subject'' Connor begun and he could hear several others sighing.

Since holidays begun at friday next week, he didn't want to add more work during their time off. So he had no intention of delaying the final test to after the break. If there's a holiday, his students should have more time enjoying it. 

''Think about it this way, you'll get more time off for the holidays. The only thing I want from you is to try remembering most of these words and give me an explanation about them in the final test'' Connor stated his mind, handling out a paper filled with a list of words from the ecology paper to everyone in their seats.

''So now that's over with, time for the good ones'' His voice came out a little louder since chattering had broken out in the classroom after he had handled the papers. It worked since they became quiet as he settled himself on top of his desk, legs crossed.

''This time around, biology got the chance to do something special for one day. I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts about what we should do to make that day as great as possible'' He smiled while eyeing over at them, already seeing some excitement in their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

It sure felt more reassuring to have a test before the winter break started, which would make Nathan to get more time to do what he wanted. Though other students had been sighing about it, he himself thought it would help getting rid of some burden from his shoulder. 

''That's awesome!'' One of the guys in the classroom said when hearing the good news.

''Alright! I have a few suggestions'' Another one added as the recently silent classroom where once again filled with chatter, some people shouting out ideas about what biology class would do that specific day.

''Alright everyone, this won't lead us anywhere. Raise your hand and give me your suggestions'' Connor said, putting down a block of paper on his knees.

''I was thinking we could maybe visit the aquarium'' Hadley said when she got to be the first one to speak. One guy behind her booed at her suggestion.

''That is a good idea, Hadley'' Connor seemed to write down what she said on the paper on his knees.

Nathan's eyes wandered from his teachers face, down to his crossed legs and then came to look at his whole posture. First he didn't realize he had been taken a more thoroughly look at the man, until his heart beat a little harder inside his chest. Just the way Connor was sitting had made Nathan to feel weird again.  _Oh god, what in the hell is wrong with me. Do I actually enjoy looking on the way he's sitting?_ Nathan's face became a little warm at the thought. 

''Do you have any suggestion, Nathan?'' He could faintly hear Connor's voice.

''Uhm.. It doesn't matter for me. I'm glad as long as we get to spend that day outside the classroom'' Nathan could feel his face hot up even more when locking eyes with Connor. This time though, he had the feeling it wouldn't go unnoticed as Connor's eyes narrowed a little when he looking straight back into his eyes.

Suddenly, a feeling of nervousness lingered through Nathan's whole body. It heightened when he could feel his whole face suddenly warming up. What first felt like a small blush had now come to completely fill the rest of his face. How red was he at this point? It also felt like Connor could read his mind from where he was sitting up front. 

''Ahem. Well since you all came up with such great ideas we'll spend the last ten minutes to vote what we should do on that special day'' Connor adverted his eyes, looking back over to the rest of the class.

''Are you okay? Your mind seem to have wandered for a while now'' Bennett gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nathan suddenly felt surprised and looked over to tell the time. So he had dozen off to the point where he had completely shut out everyone's's suggestions. That must be why his friend had asked him how he was feeling. Even though Connor wasn't looking at him now, his nervous was still there. Nathan could simply not be inside this room anymore. He needed to get out of here and try to calm himself down.

''I don't think I feel so good, need to use the restroom'' Nathan lied, almost whispering. Immediately, he stuffed his school material together with the paper for the test, down into his bag.

''Okay, want me to go with you?'' Bennett asked in a low voice.

''No, it's fine. Thanks though'' Nathan really felt the need to be alone.

Raising himself from his chair, he eventually came to hear all the discussion going on inside the classroom, about what they would rather choose between from the suggestions. Nathan walked in a faster pace than normal, holding a firm grip on his bag over his shoulder. His face still feeling as hot, he could see Connor in the corner of his eyes, looking at him from the desk up front.

''Nathan, where...'' That's all Nathan could hear from his teacher before he already had stepped outside the classroom.

Looking at the clock, Connor thought for himself.  _It isn't that many minutes before the lesson is coming to an end.. But it did seem like he wasn't feeling well._ Connor looked over as the door to the classroom was shut behind his student. 

Not long after, the ten minutes were up and one of the suggestions got a clear majority in votes. When the classroom was empty, Connor organized his stuff before exiting the classroom, looking around in the hallway filled with students. A little worry filled him as he wondered how Nathan was doing. He disliked the thought of students bailing on his lessons, but there was always different reasons as to why.

Even though mathematics was one of the subjects Nathan disliked the most, today it worked as an escape for him, as he actually kind of enjoyed being busy with all the weird letters and numbers altogether. It perfectly made him to forget everything else. Also having gone for that walk around the block earlier had made him feel a little calmer. Bennett had been genuinely worried as he caught up with Nathan after his walk. Once again, he lied and told his friend that the reason he left biology earlier was because of him feeling a little dizzy. Knowing Bennett, that was enough to make him believe his white lie.

''You seem pretty awesome at this actually, who could've known that'' Melinda said. 

Nathan ended up sitting with here as there weren't any other spot left in the classroom. Sure they hadn't gotten on what he would call good terms, but he didn't really mind her. 

''You seem pretty surprised'' Nathan answered. This was her typical unpredictable behavior he was used to.

''I'm just teasing you, calm down buddy'' Melinda rolled her eyes but had a wide grin on her face.

''This might sound weird but I actually enjoy math today'' Nathan said while concentrating hard while writing down equations. At the corner of his eyes, he could see that Melinda suddenly frowned in response. Not before long, she returned to her usual expressionless face before speaking up.

''Nathan, if you're so into it right now why don't you help me with this?'' She forcibly dropped her book on top of his own, pointing out an equation.

This did surprise him as she always seemed to be rather working alone, rejecting whatever help she had been offered before. Though he gladly leaned over, explaining the best he could for her.


	8. Closest

When today's school was finished, Nathan ended up sitting inside his car a little longer than usual, still parked at the schools parking lot. Even if it was friday and weekend, he felt somewhat tense and didn't know how to relax himself. He wanted to figure things out and he could need the support from someone who has always been there for him with a great understanding with his issues throughout the years. The person who is the closest to him.

He ended up sending off a text message from his phone. A quiet moment followed before his phone suddenly vibrated, getting the reply he wanted.

 _D: I'm so happy to hear from you, of course I'll be coming over!_  
N: Do you stay a little longer this time?  
......  
D: I'm free all weekend so you better expect me to sleep over.  
N: That's what I was planning, I'm very glad that you want to come here.  
......  
D: Me too, It felt like it was ages ago. I'm so looking forward to meeting you, xoxo

The train station was filled with people everywhere, either waiting for the train or buses that would take them. Nathan didn't really enjoy himself because it felt too cramped. _It's way too crowded here. Must be because it's friday afternoon._ Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he decided to wait in his car by the time being. After some time had passed, his phone vibrated.

 _D: Magically, the train had WiFi thank goodness. I should be arriving at any minute now xoxo_  
......  
N: Good. I'll stand and wait for you at the fountain, it's the least crowded area.

Replying back, Nathan got out of the car and went to stand by the fountain. He could hear the sound of an incoming train slowing down, at which several people left the area to head for the train. At the same time, the electronically voice from the speakers informed the passengers of the incoming train that was coming for a stop.

For a little while the place had been pretty empty. Though when the train had come to a halt, the area soon got filled with people all over again. Eyeing the area, Nathan found it a little hard trying to notice the person he was about to meet, in the mass of people who came from the train. A little while later as people dispersed right to left, a familiar face suddenly caught his attention.

''Nathan!!'' The person began to run straight at him when they exchanged eye contact from a little afar. He noticed the person holding a bag in each hand, so he steadied himself for a jumpy impact.

Before the person jumped at him, the bags dropped by his feet until Nathan caught the person in his arms, hugging back tightly. It felt like their hug lasted a little longer than usual. It hadn't actually been that long of a time since they last met each other but it sure felt that way.

''It's nice to meet you too but isn't this enough of a hug for now?'' Nathan said while feeling his back getting stiff, wondering if he soon needed to gasp for some extra air. 

''You should know I'm always looking forward to spend time with my little brother'' She said teasingly before eventually breaking herself free from their hug.

''Danielle, sometimes I wonder if I'm not the older one'' Nathan smiled, giving off a laugh, making his sister to laugh together with him. Picking up her bags, they made their way to his car.

Danielle was a few years older, having turned 27 this year. Although sometimes by the way she behaved, Nathan thought her as his little sister. She had kind of a mature attitude, mixed with childishness. The latter mostly came forth when spending time with him. This most likely because they knew each other so well and shared the same humor. Otherwise, she was a very positive person who always could see the good coming out of something bad. Overwhelming sometimes, but Nathan liked that about Danielle.

''Awh, did you clean for my sake?'' She gave Nathan a slight push on the shoulder as she dropped her bags inside his small living room.

''Very funny, I'm not much of a messy person. So, how's life with William?'' He replied with a smile.

''It's as good as usual, though he was going to visit his parents this weekend and I just wasn't up for it'' She said while beginning to unpack from one of her bags.

His sister lived in a town approximate two hours away from here. She shares an apartment with her boyfriend whom she had been together with for eight years. They met during school, eventually falling in love. Nathan had been skeptical about William at first but it turned out that he was pretty decent and really did love his sister. Now, he was just very happy for their sake.

''How come?'' Nathan asked curiously.

''Well you texted me and it's been way too long since I saw my cute brother'' She was about to reach for his cheeks, as if about pinching them and Nathan stepped back.

''Please sister, I feel like a kid if you behave that way'' Sighing, Nathan scratched his back.

''Sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed that's all'' She smiled and he could see how glad she was to meet him again. Even if he didn't show it on the outside, he was more than happy to have her over.

After Danielle had finished unpacking everything from clothes to makeup, she suddenly picked up a shopping bag, shoving it to Nathan. 

''I had some time off and was thinking about you. I think you'll enjoy this'' His sister smiled wholeheartedly at Nathan as he accepted the bag.

Opening it up to get a better view, one of his hands picked up the item from the bag. It was a hard item and he hurriedly unwrapped the paper around it. 

''Wow, this is not a cheap book at all you know'' Excitement suddenly filled Nathan as he quickly opened the first page, which contained one of the first recipes. 

This book was made of one of the professional chef's Nathan had admired since beginning with cooking himself. The whole content and ideas was made by the that person himself. Feeling as a child getting to open his christmas presents, Nathan scanned every page in hurriedly excitement. Everything from recipes, to getting to know the author were all included inside. Nathan felt very happy, more so because of his sister thinking of him.

''That's really amazing, really. You shouldn't have'' Carefully placing the book on the couch, Nathan couldn't help but grab his sister into a tight hug.

''I know how much you like cooking and I thought it was about damn time you got this book you've so longed for'' Danielle returned his hug with pulling him even closer. Eventually, this became too much of a sibling moment right now and they pulled away at the same time.

''Come on, that's not all there is to it'' She said and Nathan eventually dug up the remaining soft things that laid at the bottom of the bag.

Before knowing it, Nathan had completely dressed himself in the clothes his sister had bought for him. Looking himself in the mirror, he studied outfit thoroughly. It sure was a unfamiliar clothing style to the one he was used to wearing. What stood out the most was the deep v neck that made his skin to expose himself even more. Studying himself a little more, Nathan couldn't find anything to complain about. He felt somewhat handsome in these new clothes.

''Yes! Just as I thought, you're smoking'' Danielle said while giving of a big smile.

''Alright, alright. I can't deny that I'm looking rather hot'' Nathan replied as he once more studied his new outfit.

''Good, take that with you because we're going out tonight!'' Danielle suddenly said, making him a little surprised by her sudden outburst. 

So they decided to head out for one of the pubs this evening to have a few drinks with each other. It sure had been a while since he had gone out drinking with someone. This could also work as a way for his muscles and mind to relax after all the recent pressure from school. The best of it all was that he got to spend time together with his dear sister. An evening out was also an opportunity for him to wear this handsome style that Danielle got for him.

''Wow, we both do look very stunning'' Danielle said smilingly at him as they prepared themselves in the hallway, about to head for the bus stop nearby.

''We sure do, we sure do sis'' Nathan teasingly said with a laugh. Suddenly, his sister walked up to him.

''Let's just fix this'' She ruffled his hair a little without him having a saying against it. Turning around, Nathan looked himself in the mirror. It sure looked different, but not bad in a way. He just wasn't sure if it suited him.

''That's more like it. You already look a little more cooler'' Danielle smiled.

''What's your shady business, hm?'' Looking himself once over again, he eventually came to realize that this little change made a big difference on his appearance. _Well I think I can work with this..._

They couldn't take the car downtown as they would drink alcohol, so the bus had to do. Not short after that they had been waiting at the station, the bus arrived. While they made their way to the seats at the very back, the smell of alcohol already lingered inside as they passed by some passengers. Presumably more people were going downtown to either drink or to party. It was friday night after all.

As they reached their destination and stepped out, one could already hear that the night was bringing life to youths who were out to party. Checking his phone, it was already eight in the evening. Slowly they started to walk, looking around for a place that would suit both of them. Nathan wasn't really a party person, he would rather sit down at a place that offered communication before dancing. Either way, he let her sister pick one of the places since she was his visitor.

To his luck, Danielle ended up choosing one of the bars that was more to his liking. After showing up identification and entering, they looked the place over. Brown walls made out of tree and dark red chairs together with couch booths was the first that caught Nathan's attention. On the left a little far away, a long bar emerged from the open what seemed to be the only open space.The lightning was toned down, making this place a little darker than other bars he had been visiting. By this first impression he already found himself liking this place.

It seemed very cozy in a way. Some people were sitting around, chatting with either a beer or a drink in hand. After they had hung off their outerwear in the closet, Nathan followed his sister up to the bar, where they squeezed themselves beside some strangers, waiting for their turn to order. It was pretty lively inside here for the small amount of people, but not the point that it was overwhelming. It also seemed like this place was popular among people with different age range, as Nathan took notice of both young and older people around.

He didn't mind though, it felt a little better that this place didn't seem age limited. From previous experiences, it could become very tiring to be at a place with immature youths everywhere. Anyways, this night could bring an opportunity for Nathan to open up to his sister about his thoughts and weird feelings that he had experienced lately. On top of it, a little alcohol in his body might just be what he needs.


	9. Cheers

Knowing his sister, Danielle ordered the usual mix of vodka with mint taste and he was fine with the beer he got himself. Scanning the room, they were lucky enough to find an empty couch booth which they settled down at. Some music was playing through the speakers but not loud enough for them to not hear each other.

''Shouldn't your friend Bennett be joining us tonight? Last time I met him he looked so forward of meeting me again'' Danielle said, giving a small smile before taking a sip from her glass.

''Well, actually he has gotten himself a girlfriend now. I think he's busy as it is'' Nathan gave of a laugh before drinking from his bottle.

When he had introduced Bennett for his sister the first time, they clicked immediately with each other. Maybe it was because they were pretty much alike, sharing their mutual positiveness and sometimes immature behavior. After they had been hanging out for some times, Bennett always looked forward to meet my sister whenever she visited.

''That's so cute, I always thought that he would find someone soon, even though he can be a little brainless sometimes'' They shared a laugh together. 

''What about you brother, have someone caught your interest?'' She did a teasing wink at him as they relaxed against the couch.

''Actually, that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you'' Nathan begun, then chugged down some beer, followed by letting out a long breath.

Nathan explained every bit of new and weird feelings that had made him feel uncomfortable the last week. He trusted his sister more than anyone and she was also a really good listener. When explaining half of the bit, they stopped to order a few more drinks. When they returned to the table, Nathan explained the rest for Danielle. Truthfully, he wanted to tell her whom the person was but couldn't, as it was his very own teacher. That's the only thing he kept for himself after being done with his confessions.

''I think you've been unconsciously trying to repress those thoughts, since it's a man you're talking about'' Danielle let her arm rest on the table, looking Nathan into the eyes as he had gone silent for a moment.

''What are you getting at?'' Nathan asked.

 _''_ Wow, really? It seems you are very attracted to this man that you've been talking about'' Danielle crossed her arms, giving him a teasing look.

Nathan coughed directly and chugged down some beer right after. Him, attracted to a man? To his teacher? Hearing those words coming out from his sister, his mind went a little blank at first, not knowing how to respond.

''After everything I've heard about this, It's clearly some kind of attraction you've unconsciously denied'' Danielle had been quiet while listening to him all this time. She had always been an understanding person, so it didn't surprise him that she didn't care whether it was a woman or a man. Nathan was really glad for not being judged.

Maybe she was having a good point there. He can remember the feeling of being attracted to someone before because this wouldn't be the first time. So it seemed that Nathan had tried to suppress everything because this time around, it wasn't for a woman but for a man. Which of course was the the first time he had leaned that way. One bothering question was, how was Nathan going to handle it from here?

''Shit, you're right. I'm attracted to a man'' Nathan toasted his sisters glass, drinking the half bottle of beer empty.

''I know how confused those feelings were the first time I fell in love, I think many experience the same thing'' Danielle patted his shoulder, taking a sip from her drink.

''Well I'm not in love. I just don't know what I should do since I keep running into him'' Obviously, he couldn't say anything about the position Connor had.

''How about this, come with me'' Suddenly his sister grabbed him by the arm, once again dragging him to the bar. Nathan felt a little confused about her intentions. When it was their turn, the bartender asked for their order.

''One tray of this.. sweet shots? The one's I've been hearing about. Also, a beer and a vodka mint'' Danielle said while taking forth her wallet. 

''Oh, were taking things to another level huh?'' Nathan jokingly said to his sister who smiled.

''Tonight, we shouldn't worry and just live a little. For now, let us just enjoy each other's company'' She said, leaning against the counter.

''Yes, you are right Danielle'' Nathan answered with a smile.

Nathan wondered how this friday was going to end if he didn't stick to only beer. _Hey, whatever. It's as she said, just let us enjoy life a little._  Although as if from nowhere, Nathan suddenly felt a presence that had walked up to stand beside him. Glancing a bit to his right, he saw a familiar pair of eyes looking down to meet his eyes. He suddenly felt like dropping his jaw. Nathan had been perfectly fine up until now, not having encountered him at school earlier today. 

''Oh, hello Nathan. What a surprise to meet you at this kind of place'' A small smile appeared on Connor's face as he then looked over to the bartender, as if waiting to order something.

''Yeah very. I'm here with my sister'' Nathan couldn't feel if he was nervous or not. Maybe it was the favor of alcohol and not being in the school environment. On the right side, he could see his sister lean towards to look at both of them, smiling at his teacher.

''Hello, I'm Danielle'' She reached out her hand and shook hands with Connor who smiled back when they greeted each other.

As another bartender arrived, he could hear Connor order a plate of drinks. Nathan eyes suddenly came to eye his teacher, stopping to look down at his skin that was more exposed than normal because of Connor always wearing some sort of shirt. Not tonight. Now he wore a more carefree top that made his collarbones to show. To Nathan, they got all his attention. Though his eyes then quickly adverted back to his sister who had now accepted the tray of shots.

''Here you go, hope you enjoy our popular sweet shots'' The bartender said, accepting her money and then giving back some change. The shots did smell very sweet, if not a little too much for Nathan's liking.

This situation suddenly felt a little awkward. Standing beside his sister and Connor of all the people, lined up against a bar. How much of a chance was there that he would even meet him upon a night like this and right after they had been talking about this man?

''Hm, sounds.. sweet'' Connor suddenly commented and his sister laughed by his words. Now this situation felt even more awkward.

Nathan suddenly felt the urge to get back to their seats as he could feel that his face had reddened a little. This felt more exposing as he could sense his sister staring at him from the side.

''Well anyway kiddos, take it easy tonight'' Connor said while taking his order of drinks with him, before disappearing into the crowd of people that were moving around in the area. Nathan couldn't help but automatically feel a little more relaxed when Connor left.

Unfortunately the couch booth they had been sitting at was now occupied. One of the reasons as to why would be that more people had come to spend their friday night here. Eventually Nathan and Danielle found themselves a table, carefully putting down the shots and alcohol.

'' Three... two... one...'' Danielle counted down and both of them chugged down a shot.

''Ugh..'' Nathan let out as his body shivered from the sweet yet strong burning sensation that streamed down his throat.

''So. Who was that just now?'' Danielle smirked at him.

''Ehm, that's'' Nathan was interrupted by his sister.

''Hold up now. Could he be the person you've been talking about?'' Her expression changed to a surprised one.

''No. I mean why do you ask that?'' Nathan wondered why his sister had just asked such a question, because their encounter was nothing out of the ordinary just now. His hand found itself grabbing another glass as Danielle did the same. Toasting, both of them chugged down another shot. To ease the burning sensation, he quickly drank some beer right after.

''You were blushing, like, really blushing'' She said in a teasing voice.

''Well, yes. No point in denying it I guess..'' Once again, both of them took a glass and quickly emptied another shot glass. Danielle was pretty quick snapping up things around Nathan as they had always been close to each other. _That's should be about all I confess about Connor. She would surely know if I lied and I don't want to go through that right now. Besides, how many shots are there!?_

''I can't deny he is looking very good but, I thought he would be around the same age as us'' Clearly she had taken notice to the age difference between them.

''Yeah that's kind of the problem and he is surely straight'' Nathan said and thought a little for himself. _Well, I'm straight as well, right?_ Then he got a little surprised as what his sister said next.

''When it comes to love or affection, age shouldn't matter. At least that's what I think .For the other part, you should probably talk to him eventually'' Danielle's voice slurred for the first time this night as she wore a wondering face expression. With her small build, of course she wasn't as tolerant to alcohol as he himself was. 

''Where did you two even meet up?'' Danielle sipped a little from her drink. The feared question was finally here and Nathan didn't know how he would respond. Maybe he could get away with a lie this time.

''We begun talking on that friendship site that's so popular right now'' Nathan said, trying to hold a straight face. Though, he could hear that he had started to slur as well. 

''Ah I see. Well at least there you can keep more in touch with him'' Danielle gave him a small push on the shoulder. For now, Nathan felt a little safer knowing his lie made it through.

Not before long, the glasses of shots were all emptied by those two, enjoying each other's company with laughter and jokes. Also, the alcohol had made a stronger impact on them as they ended up not noticing their own slur when they talked with each other. Nathan's head was spinning a little bit as he tried to concentrate on his surroundings. The music and chatter from around the place suddenly blended more altogether as a single sound inside his head.

Though, this didn't stop them for deciding to get themselves another drink. This time Nathan decided to pay, as his sister had been covering up for them so far.

''I can wait here Nathan. Maybe you'll get a chance to stumble upon your crush'' Danielle jokingly said, giving of a childish giggle.

''Sh... shut up'' He said said back teasingly, while supporting himself on the chair to stand up. Inhaling a deep breath, Nathan tried to ignore how the surroundings had begun spinning around him.

More so because he hadn't been standing for a while.  _I think I'll need to use the bathroom first._ Walking by all the people, Nathan tried to go as straight as he could as to not accidently trip or fall, while also trying to concentrate not to bump into other people. As he walked toward the restrooms, he could notice how many people had gathered here tonight. It was almost full now and several people had joined up together, dancing different moves at the dancefloor.


	10. Alcohol

At least the restroom was quiet. Nathan had a little hard time concentrating when using one of the bathroom stalls, needing to support his arm against the stall while doing his thing.  _Maybe one last drink should be enough for tonight._ He had no idea what the time was but it sure felt like they had been here for several hours already. Though so far, he really enjoyed this evening out with his sister. It was actually nice for a change to go out and have some drinks, because Nathan rarely spent his time at bars on the weekends.

When Nathan finished flushing the toilet, he went ahead to one of the sinks, not taking notice at first of the other person washing his hands beside him. Turning on the tap, Nathan looked to his side to see Connor looking back at him.  _Well, what a surprise._

''Oh hey again, teacher. Enjoying your evening?'' Nathan asked while shifting his faze down to the sink again, concentrating while washing his hands.

''Very much so. How are you holding up, Nathan?'' Even from this distant, Connor could tell how much his student reeked of alcohol. Turning off the tap, he dried his hands on some paper.

''I'm fine, very so'' Connor could clearly see that Nathan was a bit wasted as his body was swinging a little back and forth when washing his hands.

''I meant to ask you, how come you left my class in such a hurry yesterday?'' Connor wanted an answer from his student, as he wondered why Nathan had suddenly rushed out from his class. Maybe this wasn't the time to get a proper answer, because his student were in the effects of alcohol. Though, Connor couldn't help but wonder. 

Eventually, Nathan also finished drying his hands. Connor couldn't help but continue study him from where he was standing. He somewhat felt the need to make sure he was okay. Maybe this was simply his teacher instincts.

''I just... It was nothing'' Nathan suddenly adverted his eyes and Connor got the feeling that his student was lying to him.

''Are you sure? You didn't seem well then'' Connor could notice yesterday that his face was all red, thinking it might be because Nathan had gotten sick. If that were the case, drinking together with feeling sick wasn't the best combination. He simply had a tendency to worry about his students.

A short silence followed when they looked at each other while standing still. Suddenly, Nathan took a few steps toward him, until he stopped at a closer distance between them. Connor looked down on the drunken eyes that eyed his face for a moment.

~~~~~~~~~

At what felt like an eternity looking up at his teacher, Nathan recalled the words his sister had said before. '' _You should probably talk to him eventually''_. A questioning look appeared on Connor's face, as if he were waiting for him to speak up. There was no feeling of nervousness, all thanks to the alcohol. If only temporary, it boosted Nathan's confidence. Though, he wasn't in such drunk of a state to not understand what he was about to do. How could he deal with his teacher in the future if he hadn't made sure of something first?

''I just need to know'' Nathan said quietly, but it was loud enough for Connor to hear.

Yes, he needed to know. If he did this, it might help him to confront his feelings. Without hesitation, Nathan's hands found their way to grab his teachers arms in a soft grip.

''Nathan, is something wrong?'' Connor looked back at him with a confused look on his face. 

 _So beautiful._ Nathan thought before he found himself standing on his toe, trying to match Connor's height. Without a second thought, his head leaned in to his teachers face. Connor didn't budge nor backed off. It was as if were glued in place. A hint of cigarette smoke filled Nathan's nose when their lips were inches from meeting.

Closing his eyes, Nathan pressed his lips against Connor's. A soft, yet forced kiss. The sensation of lips touching made his own to throb a little. From recently being a little dry, his lips became slightly wet when Nathan slowly pulled away. For the small moment the kiss had lasted, Nathan surprised himself when feeling how he had enjoyed doing this. Eventually, he came to see the widened eyes of his teacher to stare back at him.

''What are you'' Connor placed his fingers over his own lips, looking very surprised. Reality hit Nathan as he quickly loosened the grip from his teacher and backed away. His teacher looked dumbstruck in place.

''I..'' Nathan begun, not sure if he really had an answer for the moment.

''I should go now..'' Another heat than the effects of alcohol had now come to warm Nathan's cheeks. He ended up rushing away from the restroom because of something that made him to feel uncomfortable. 

He was now heading for the bar. After this incident which he himself caused, the last drink needed to be as strong as possible. Upon making his way with two drinks in hand, Nathan could notice that a stranger was sitting at their table and were talking with his sister. _I couldn't have been away for that long..._  Nathan couldn't help but feel a little irritated knowing that there already was a guy sitting down and chatting with Danielle. He thought that this random person might've taken the opportunity while he had been in the restroom.

''Here you go, sister'' Nathan put down the drink in front of her while eyeing the guy sitting beside her.

''Thank you! By the way, this is James'' Danielle smiled, gesturing at the guy.

''Nice to meet you?'' As Nathan sat himself down, presenting himself and regretfully shook his hand. 

Now his brother instinct of protecting his sister at all costs had taken over. Sure he didn't know this person at all or what they were up to but he couldn't let his guard down this time.

''So when did you come over and what are you talking about?'' Nathan sneered at the stranger.

''My friends left earlier and seeing your sister alone I thought she would appreciate some company'' James said with a smile on his face, then turned to look at Danielle.

''Yeah and we were just chatting a little about everything'' His sister smiled back.

''She already have a boyfriend so you can just go look for someone else'' Nathan said, giving a glare at James way while indulging some of his drink. Even though he had ordered their strongest drink, there was no feeling of his throat burning this time. This was all thanks to him being wasted.

''He already knows that and I think it's fine if he sits with us for a little while'' Danielle muttered.

Not long after that, Nathan was suddenly sitting on the bus together with his sister, not remembering much from the time before. There wasn't all too much people riding it this time, but they had all one thing in common. They were all drunk and a foul smell lingered throughout the bus. These people were pretty loud too, except from them. Nathan and Danielle leaned against each other as if they were ready to fall asleep in any second.

 _Ugh, what is this feeling._ Nathan wasn't sure it was a dream or reality but damn it was too hot for it to be winter.  _What's that sound?_ Something annoyingly could be heard from the distance. His body also felt weirdly worn out.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes, a ceiling appearing in sight at first. The sudden light made him to narrow his eyes. It took some time before the sight of his to become clearer. He then came to realize that he was laying on his couch at home, since recognizing his bookcase with the television still being on. That must've been the reason for him suddenly waking up. His nose came to sense a strong smell that lingered throughout the living room.

''Ugh'' Nathan let out in a slightly annoyed tone as he threw his cover away from his body, which had made his body to sweat because of it's warmness.  _So that's why it was so damn hot just now._

''Uuh.. good morning'' He heard his sister voice all of the suddenly. Raising himself up a little, Nathan could see that Danielle was also laying on the couch behind him, with a cover up against her neck. She frowned a bit before letting out a long yawn.

''Honestly, I can't remember all too much from yesterday'' Nathan spoke, letting himself fall back down on the couch.

''Oh, I guess we were pretty wasted then'' Danielle added, followed by a laugh.

So it seemed. Right now Nathan wasn't sure if he wanted a reminder about what had happened the previous night. Though, he felt anxiety building up inside of him because of not knowing.  _Shit, why did I have to drink so much._ At the same time, if he got details about yesterday, that might've ended up with anxiety as well. Either way, he didn't want to feel this way.

''What what do you remember from last night?'' Nathan needed to know even if his heart begun beating a little faster by asking this. His sister let out a loud laugh before speaking up.

''Well. When you came back with the drinks, a random guy had joined us. You thought he was hitting on me and you became very defensive against him, telling him that I already got a boyfriend. Though, this guy already knew this. Should I continue?'' Danielle asked, it sounded as if she wanted to continue laughing.

''Yes, please continue'' Nathan sighed to himself, starting to remember little pieces from yesterday.

''Not a long while after, you two started to argue about it. You kept telling him that I was taken and he got annoyed by your attitude. Well that was about it, until one of the employees asked you both to leave. So I decided to call it a night for the both of us'' Danielle suddenly burst out, laughing.

''So, was that everything I needed to know?'' Nathan asked, face palming himself.

''Yup, that's pretty much everything, yeah'' Danielle giggled.

''How can you remember more than I do'' He asked, wondering about it since Danielle had started out being more wasted from the start than himself.

''Because I don't skip water inbetween'' Danielle teasingly answered.

Hearing this from his sister, the anxiety started to fade. Eventually, it was hard not to join in on the laughter together with his sister. Now the missing pieces had come together from last night. He was very overprotective of Danielle, for sure. This wasn't the first time Nathan had been drunk, trying to scare guys away from her.

After a slow morning together watching a random program on television, they eventually became sober and had cleaned themselves up after having breakfast. Though since morning, there was something that bugged him that he couldn't really figure out. Something that brought forth the anxiety yet again. It wasn't until his sister suddenly asked him, that he recalled that something more had definitively happened yesterday.

''Out of curiosity, did you get another chance to talk to that man last night?'' Danielle asked while they were walking around the food store together, shopping for ingredients.

Nathan almost stopped in his tracks when he got that question. At that very moment, some blurry memories from last night, became clearer. He just got to recall that missing piece which had bugged him earlier. How he had forcibly kissed his own teacher inside the restroom and then just left the scene without saying anything. Nathan felt a sudden dread as he had to support himself against on one of the shelves inside the food store.  _What have I done._


	11. Sense

Nathan's heartbeat was suddenly working in a fast pace. Acting out to suddenly kiss his own this teacher, must've been because the alcohol had made him brave enough to do it. Not in his clearest mind would he otherwise dare to do such a thing. Though, the reason for his action was because of wanting to confirm something and surprisingly, he had actually enjoyed kissing Connor. Nathan just felt bad for doing it, forcing himself upon his teacher and it made him to feel a slight disgust building up at the bottom of his stomach. 

''Hey, are you alright Nathan?'' Danielle had come up close, now holding a firm grip around Nathan's shoulder.

''Uh. I might still be a little hung over'' He answered while inhaling and exhaling deep breaths, leaning himself against the shelves.  _What was I even thinking, damn alcohol._

 _''_ Hey now, take it easy. You better get yourself some water'' Danielle's hand patted his back.

''Yeah, you might be right'' Maybe feeling this way was also because of all the alcohol he had indulged yesterday. 

''Can we just not talk about yesterday for now'' Nathan replied, steadying himself and managed to stand up.

''Sorry, let's forget about yesterday. Let's focus on shopping the ingredients we need and then we will get you some water, alright?'' Danielle smiled back at him. He nodded, appreciating that the conversation came to an end.

They ended up having a relaxing saturday. They worked together on making Danielle's favorite dish, together with a tasty desert. Because of the them being a little sore from the drinking yesterday, both of them crawled down under the blankets in his living room, binge watching series on the television. Also stuffing themselves with chips and candy. This helped Nathan to feel more at ease and not think about anything else until they eventually fell asleep. 

''I had a great weekend, we should definitely catch up more often'' Danielle gave him a long and tight hug down at the train station. As it were now later in the evening, the place wasn't as crowded. It was much easier to be having a conversation without the need to raise their voices.

''I totally agree, sis. If someone's tries anything on your way home...'' Nathan gestured with his fist in a jokingly way at his sister who ended up laughing, knowing his brother all too well. Suddenly, his sister took his hand, embracing them with her hands.

''Nathan. I know there might be something that's bugging you. I won't force you to tell me, but you should know that I will always be here for you'' She looked somewhat worried as her eyes glimmered with pure kindness.

''I'll figure things out, somehow. If I don't, you will be the first one to hear about it'' Nathan responded by grabbing her into a even tighter hug before the speaker made it clear that the incoming train was the one Danielle would ride.

Finishing up with a shower, Nathan brought forth his biology book together with the paper containing words. The time was a little late, closing in to the time when he should be laying in bed. Though, he didn't feel the slightest tired and he needed to study for the upcoming test this week. Nathan decided to completely shut off his emotions and thoughts, as he couldn't let them interfere with his focus while studying.

Having a hard time understanding some of the sentences as some words were like a foreign language, it took a little longer time before Nathan felt satisfied with his study. Glancing over at the clock, the time was about to reach 01.00 in the night. Stretching out his body, he closed the book and almost threw himself down on the bed without bothering taking off his clothes.

 _I'm not sure I really want to go back to school tomorrow._ Deep inside, Nathan felt that he had to apologize to Connor for the incident. Was there courage enough to do it? Could he even face that man again? He didn't know. All he really wished for was for the winter break to arrive. Only then would it might be easier to relax and not get so worked up. Even if it would only last for two weeks. Being able to sleep however much he wanted was also something Nathan looked forward to.

Not today, as the alarm from his phone rang highly inside his bedroom. Abruptly shutting it down, Nathan turned on his back, only to stare at the ceiling.  _Maybe I should stay home today. Call in that I'm feeling a little sick or something._ He remembered that the first class this morning was sports and didn't know if he were all too happy about it. At least there wasn't biology in scheme today, which made it easier to avoid Connor in case Nathan wouldn't be able to face him. 

Eventually, he decided to not skip school. Nothing good came out from skipping classes and besides, winter break was right up ahead. Nathan also got time to think things through this morning, coming to a conclusion that he should try not to let these new feelings stand in the way for him. Even if this was just a phase or a change of his sexual orientation, Nathan would eventually have to deal with it sooner or later. It would end up becoming more frustrating if he tried to run away from it. 

Even though he was very tired in for having sports in the morning, Nathan managed to work his sweat together with the rest of the class. He came to realize that he wasn't interested in paying any mind or attention to the other guys in the changing room. Noway that he wanted to be a creep and do so though. So, this whole thing with Connor must only be a temporary affection. _Yeah, probably just temporary._ Nathan thought for himself while getting changed. It actually felt better for both mind and body, having worked out this early in the morning. His head felt a little clearer now than before.

''So if the meaning of that word is that, then it would seem'' Nathan could hear Bennett talking to himself while they studied chemistry. Nathan glanced over at him while his arm rested on the table.

''You know, it's actually that one over there'' Nathan pointed down on his friends textbook.

''What... I think I need glasses'' Bennett answered with a frowned expression, taking a closer look down the book which made Nathan to laugh a little.

''Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Nathan'' He said after writing down something on his paper.

''As you left biology before the lesson had ended, the class voted to go for that national park. Uhm the name was...'' Bennett suddenly brought forth what seemed like a small information sheet and read out loud the name of the national park.

''I know what you're thinking. Yes I did print it out for you since I'm such a great friend'' Bennett handled it to Nathan.

It didn't surprise Nathan that Bennett took his time to print out an extra copy just for him.  _Newly finished with asian inspired theme... Hot springs available... Two hour ride from..._ Having finished reading the information sheet, Nathan ended up looking at the pictures which showed how the place looked like. Surprisingly, this decision seemed like a good choice as Nathan almost wanted to visit the park right away.

''But the best of all... we are going to enter the hot springs over there! I've always wanted to try that out'' Bennett sounded very hyped about it.

''When is it?'' Nathan asked curiously. 

''Sometime after winter break have ended'' Bennett answered. 

This did seem very appealing to Nathan as it would be the first time for him to be in a hot spring. The only negative would be the ride to the park, as it was about two hours from this town. He would rarely ride anything other than his car or walk by feet. Aside from that, Nathan already came to look forward for that day to come. It fit biology perfectly, getting to experience beautiful views and also having a relaxing time.

~~~~~~~~~

 _If I happen to stumble upon Nathan today, I should really take my time to talk with him._ Since Connor had started out his day, he couldn't help but get a slight uncomfortable feeling inside his chest. It was all because of one of his students had kissed him. Connor himself felt at fault for the kiss to happen. He hadn't said anything against it, nor backed off when Nathan had leaned in closer to him. Connor could understand what his student was about to do and it was as if Nathan's eyes had pinned him in place at that very moment because he didn't move.

Connor hadn't even been a bit drunk that evening in the bar so he couldn't blame it on something simple as that. Though, he wasn't a person to use alcohol as an excuse. Especially since he was an honest person and with his position, it was all about being mature. The fact that Connor was his teacher made the kiss to feel wrong and yet, he could feel the touch of Nathan's lips pressed against his when thinking about the incident. Shaking his head, Connor tried to suppress his uncomfortable feeling. 

Otherwise, he had a good first night out at the bar in this new town he had settled down in. More so why he found it enjoyable was because he got to spend some quality time with some of the other teacher's that had suggested them going out together. That had actually been the first time he had spent his free time together with other co workers and it came to show more sides of their personalities.

All four of them began talking about everything involving interests and life, to get to know each other better. Except they left all the school talk out for once. Apart from having a good time, there was something that came to bug Connor. He was put up with many looks from sports teacher Pauline. During the night, she had really taken an interest in him and his private life.

She used much effort in order to get to know almost everything about him in a single day. From asking questions about marriage, kids and romance. Pauline had eventually commented on his good looks, praising him for being very good looking. She didn't hold back on anything. Connor came to understand that those glances Pauline had been giving him that night were flirtatious all along. 

Connor wasn't blind enough to not see when someone was trying to flirt with him because of experience. Pauline always took her chance at him whenever the other teachers were busy. Connor wasn't interested so it might've been wrong of him to not tell her to stop. He believed that it might've ruined the atmosphere so he just kept up with it. Truthfully, their relationship should remain that of co workers. Nothing less, nothing more. The same goes for Nathan. They're simply teacher and student and it shall remain that way.

Sitting inside the office, he reviewed some works of his students. Connor somehow found it a little hard to concentrate at the time being. Leaning against the chair, he stared out the window, getting a view of the school's parking lot. Letting his finger's run through his hair, a sigh followed. He hadn't been at his new workplace for that long and a few incidents had already happened. _I need to be very clear about things in the future if something more were to happen._  

Sighing for himself once more, Connor continued looking through all the papers he had to go through. After this, there was also the finish touch of questions to write down for the upcoming test that Connor needed to print out before thursday.


	12. Lie

As another day went by, Nathan was now leaning against his locker. His head was feeling heavy as well as his body. Last night, he hadn't gotten enough of sleep. Nearly only four hours because of him studying for the upcoming test in biology this thursday. This because he had a hard time remembering sometimes if he wasn't repetitive enough. Since had been busy all weekend, Nathan eventually needed to catch up.

Looking down on his scheme, Nathan sighed for himself.  _Great, next class is Biology._ He was lucky that he didn't stumble upon Connor yesterday and that had been good enough for him. Though, sooner or later he would eventually have to face him in class. Nathan suddenly felt that he didn't want to attend Biology lesson. Bennett calling in sick made the upcoming lesson lesser bearable.

Looking at the clock, it was nearly time. Taking deep breaths, Nathan collected his books from the locker. One of his classmates walked by, giving him a wave before continuing off down the hall, followed by other students who shared the same lesson as him. The corridors were loud with people's voices as the short break had come to an end.

Nathan blended in together with the rest of the people who where going to attend classes. Though he walked rather slowly, unsure if he was ready to face his teacher. He had courage enough to kiss Connor but wasn't sure if he could handle the consequences. Seeing his classmates entering the biology room, Nathan hesitated in his steps, ending up to stand still in place.

Nathan's nervousness had taken over completely, making him imagining different scenarios if he would attend biology. Turning around, he suddenly began walking back towards his locker and could hear the door to the biology room being closed behind him. _I'm suddenly feeling like a coward._ _Why do I run away because of a simple kiss?_ Nathan thought for himself. Once again, Nathan stopped in his tracks when he was closer to his locker this time. 

 _What am I even doing, trying to skip a lesson just because of a teacher?_ If he didn't attend biology, that could affect his grade in the subject. The reason of attending school was because he wanted to graduate. That should be the whole main focus right now. Besides, not attending biology class could make Connor to become suspicious of Nathan.  _Moreover, I'm a grown person who should at least try act my age. This is ridiculous the way this cowardice is taking over._

Nathan had been overwhelmed with thoughts where he was standing, not knowing how long he had been stuck in place, in the now quiet hallways of the school. Luckily, nobody was around to see him stand this dumb in the middle of the corridor. After a little while, Nathan had calmed down. and his heartbeats returned to it's normal pace. After all the thinking, he decided to not chicken out and go back to attend class.  _Ten mintues late, whatever._ Hopefully the thing he had come up with, would make Connor to believe what happened was nothing to think more of.

~~~~~~~~~

''So I've gone through everyone's paper's from when you were working together with each other and you have all passed my expectations. Great work everyone'' Connor said as he looked over the classroom.

 _So Bennett called in sick today, hopefully he won't miss the final test this thursday._ His eyes came to a stop when seeing an additional empty seat in the classroom. Another one of his students were missing. _Where could Nathan be?_

 _''_ Alright, this lesson I will let you work with whatever you want when it comes to biology. As long as you remain in here. Whether it is that you need to catch up in the book or go through your notes for the test. I'll be right here to answer questions and to help'' Connor gestured with his hand as to indicate that the lesson had started. One of the students walked up to his desk just when he had settled down.

''Mr.Connor, I need that paper with words for the test as I accidently lost it'' The young guy said as he scratched the back of his head, looking somewhat guilty and sorry.

''Oh so you did, huh?'' Connor sighed for himself, taking up his folder to look for that specific paper he had been handling out last week.

''I'm sorry if I'm being troublesome'' The student said with a lower voice this time.

Connor couldn't quite understand why this person had lost something important that were a necessary help for the upcoming test of the chapter, as it would definitely affect a person's degree in this subject if one were to fail. Maybe he was a little too strict thinking this way, mostly because he himself was a neat person who was well organized with his stuff.

''Seems like I might have left it inside the office. Well, I did save it in case something like this would happen. You can sit back down in the meantime'' Connor raised himself from the chair, making sure he got the keys with him.

''I'll just go get some extra copies of the test words, in the meantime you can try help each other and I will be right back'' He took an extra glance of the classroom to make sure that everyone was studying. Though he knew the second he would leave the classroom, people would take that opportunity to slack.

Opening the door, Connor was about to step out and make his way to the office. With his hand still on the handle, he stopped in the doorway as a familiar face appeared in front of him. 

''You're late'' Nathan backed as Connor stepped out, closing the door behind him.

''Yeah, something got in my way but I'm here now'' His voice faintly stuttered as he spoke up and Connor took notice of his face getting a little red.

This time both of them exchanged a little longer eye contact without adverting their eyes. This made Connor to take extra notice on this young man's eyes. Some bags had been formed under them, being a little swollen. As he had been a teacher for several years, it wasn't hard for him tell that Nathan seemed very tired.

''I'm about to head to my office to get some copies. As we meet like this, I think this could be an opportunity to have a little chat. Would you?'' Connor gestured with his hand as a way of asking Nathan to come with him.

''Well, sure'' Nathan's face expression showed a hint of uncertainty.

This made Connor to feel a little uncomfortable as they began walking towards the office as silence followed. The quiet halls because the lack of people added to the somewhat awkward atmosphere around them. Though, Connor knew that he had to talk to his student about what happened at the bar. He needed to make sure that it wouldn't affect their work here as teacher and student.

Another teacher greeted them as they passed by the other offices, making their way to the one Connor had gotten himself. It wasn't a big one but it had enough space to make him feel comfortable. Opening the door, Nathan followed him inside before closing it behind him.

''It's not so big as you can see, but'' Connor took a folded chair from the corner, placing it in front of the desk.

''Please, sit down'' Nathan nodded before settling himself down, Connor doing the same behind his desk.

''Since you were a little late, I'll begin saying that both you and Melinda passed the work you did together last week'' Connor begun before changing the subject.

''So, how are you feeling?'' Connor thought of asking for a start.

''It's alright, I guess'' The answer came out rather quickly and a silence followed inside the room.

Connor studied him as he sat there, looking out the window with his books in his lap.

''Are you sure? You look a little tired today. It's not hard to tell'' Connor was direct in his answer and Nathan turned back his head to look at him.

''Just a little, that's all. I just look forward for the upcoming break'' He replied, shifting his position on the chair. 

''Yes, I understand. I think we all could need some time off'' Connor replied as his eyes unintentionally shifted to look on the young man's lips. Connor cleared his throat before he cut to the chase.

''So, I think you already know the reason why I brought you here alone'' He just suddenly felt the need of getting this over with.

Being the circumstances that he was now alone with his teacher, Nathan felt surprisingly calm. Maybe there was a hint of nervousness, but not to the point where that feeling overtook him. He also didn't get the urge to run away as he had done before. As if that little time he had to think some things through had knocked some sense back to him.  _I should see him in the position he's in and stop overthinking things. He is very handsome and it's okay for me to think that way, but it ends there. Don't make it difficult for him or myself._

 _''_ Me kissing you, was just because of me and my sister being drunk and playing a little game of dare. That's all'' Nathan answered with a straight face, looking his teacher in the eyes the whole time. If such a lie would work out in his favor, he was willing to take a chance. _Even if I enjoyed the kiss, it would be wrong of me to let Connor know about it._ It wouldn't even surprise him if Connor actually felt disgusted by what happened.

''Oh. Is that so?'' A small frown had appeared on his teacher's face. Was he able to see through his lie?

''Yes, we were very drunk and I can agree that it was childish for me to kiss you because of a game. I mean, you're my teacher'' Nathan scratched his back, allowing himself to crack a nervous smile.

''Look, I'm sorry for what I did and if you thought it was disgusting. Besides from that, I shouldn't have done it in the first place'' Nathan apologized, looking into his eyes. Connor wore his usual expression, except his eyebrows were a little furrowed. 

''Don't take this the wrong way but I'm not disgusted by you. I can agree that it was unsuitable because of the positions we're having'' His teacher replied. Nathan couldn't help but feel slightly relieved when hearing that his teacher wasn't disgusted with him.

''So there is actually nothing more to it. It was just a dare I hope we can forget that it ever happened'' Nathan said, wishing they could put this behind them. Once again some silence followed before he could notice that his teacher was suddenly giving of a small smile.

''Yes, that would be for the best. I will let it pass since I could notice that you were a little out of it that night'' Connor replied, his face expression returning to normal.

''Then I should probably head back for the lesson?'' Nathan asked. His teacher filled in what the plan for today was. Nodding, he was about to leave when Connor spoke up one last time.

''If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who have done something regretful during the effects of alcohol'' Connor shook his head, followed by a small laugh.

The thing was, Nathan hadn't come to regret the actual kiss. Though, it would be better to keep that truth for himself. Giving a small smile to his teacher, Nathan headed towards the classroom. He now suddenly felt much more at ease. It hadn't been that hard to face Connor and it went way better than he had expected.


	13. Memory

After a little while of trying to concentrate on studying his notes, Nathan could feel his heavy eyelids weigh down everytime he blinked. On top of that, it was a little louder than usual in class as people worked together, some of them rehearsing vocally. Nathan eventually gave up on trying to continue his halfheartedly focus.  _Just, just for now._ Pushing his books aside a little, he ended up resting his head at the top of the table and faced the window.  _Even If I was late, there was still this empty spot._ This was unusual, since sitting by the window had always been a popular seat to take.

Nathan didn't mind this at all since the warmth of the sun already warmed through from the outside, making his clothes to become a little warmer. This was also a good opportunity to enjoy the suns appearance, even if he was a prisoner inside the classroom. He faintly could see from out the window as snow fell down, already melting from from the top of the roof. As his eyes were barely open and eyelids as heavy as rocks, eventually his vision darkened and his body surrendered to slumber.

It wasn't until something felt shaky as Nathan opened his eyes. The first in sight was the window that he had faintly stared out at just recently. Or was it? His view was a little blurry since his eyes was squeezing. Also, his mouth tasted a little sour. Eventually coming to his senses, Nathan realized that he must've fallen asleep. This was how he usually felt after waking up from a nap. Something was weighing down on his shoulder which felt as if someone had touched him.

''Not now...'' Nathan mumbled out quietly before closing his eyes once more. He just needed a little more rest, that's all.

Again, he felt a weight on his shoulder and Nathan could suddenly feel how his body was slightly shaken. Not being in his clearest mind, he thought that it must've been Bennett who were trying to wake him up. This because he was the only person to sit with him in biology. Nathan turned around his head to bark at his friend who had decided to interfere with his sleep. 

''Could you please stop, I'm just trying to'' Nathan wasn't able to finish his sentence when he came to glance over at the person who were sitting beside him. 

''Just trying to?'' This wasn't the voice of Bennett's.

''So you're finally awake'' The voice said.

Taking a fuller look at the person who had just spoken to him, Nathan came to remember that Bennett had called in sick for today.  

''Uhm, yeah it seems so'' Nathan instantly changed his tone to a more innocent one.

''I worried that you might've fainted since you first didn't flinch a bit'' In the corner of his eyes, he could see his teacher slowly retreating his hand from his shoulder. So the reason for his sudden wake up was because Connor had shaken him.

 _Shit. I wonder if Connor is angry that I fell asleep under his lesson._ Hecouldn't help that he had given in to slumber because he was feeling very tired today. Slowly straightening himself up, Nathan could see other of his classmates leaving the classroom. Taking a quick glance at the clock, the lesson had already ended for today.

''I've just had a little trouble sleeping these days, that's all'' Nathan answered, feeling a slight irritation inside of him. Who could blame him? Most people who enjoys taking a nap wouldn't want to be bothered. Less so with someone shaking them awake.

He made eye contact with Connor, not being able to read his face expression. Suddenly, Nathan got reminded of their previous conversation they had before in his office. A small blush appeared on Nathan's cheeks, not being able to ignore this man's attractiveness.  _Get a hold of yourself, will you?_

 _''_ Hopefully you didn't waste precious time as this was the last lesson before the final test'' Connor said while standing himself up. 

No he hadn't, really. Since it had been too loud for him to even concentrate. Besides, he was used with taking school work home with him and continue to study there. Even if it wasn't always appealing, it was because of the necessity. 

''If this had been a lesson where I was teaching out, you wouldn't even have the chance of trying to fall asleep'' His face expression showed a hint of mockery.

''Hey, I wasn't _trying_ to fall asleep'' Nathan gave of a small glare, organizing his school stuff which laid messily on the table. 

''Hm, I wonder how many excuses I've heard throughout my years as a teacher'' Suddenly a small grin appeared in the corner of Connor's lips before he turned his back, walking up front to the front desk.

 _There's no point to argue, I'll just leave it as it is._ Sighing to himself, Nathan had finished packing his stuff and was ready to head for the next class of the day.

''Could you just come here and take this before you go?'' Connor said, holding out a small piece of paper towards him.

Walking up as if he was ordered to do so, Nathan's fingers accidently brushed against Connor's hand while taking the paper from him. From the small touch, goose bumps made his hair to raise along the arm. 

''And this is, because?'' Nathan asked.

''My email address. I handled it out earlier to the others but you weren't awake. Could just come in handy in case something were to happen'' Connor settled himself down at the chair.

''Makes sense. Well that's good then'' Having glanced down at the paper once again, Nathan could notice it was a work related address since it had the schools name in it.

''I could see how tired you were today before you entered the class. If you're having problem when It comes to sleeping, there is helpful ways to fix it'' Connor looked as if he were worried about Nathan.

At first, he thought that his teacher would surely be angry for because of him falling asleep. Nathan now felt glad that his teacher were so calm about this and for also trying to give him support. Though, he found it a little funny because Connor suddenly spoke as if he were a doctor.

''It's just temporary, nothing that problems me otherwise'' There was a truth to that, but there had been small periods when Nathan went through days without enough sleep. Though it hadn't been something serious. Besides, he's going to school and trying his best to get good grades, to feel a little tired now and then is something that just comes along.

''If that's the case, well then. You may go'' Connor gestured with his hand at the door.

''Don't forget to study for the test and be awake at that time'' There was a hint of joke in what he were saying.

''Pft, I know because it's important'' Nathan gave a small grin at his teacher.

The atmosphere between them that day had been different, but in a good way. It hadn't been hard for Nathan to look his teacher in the eye. Nor was it hard to have a normal conversation. They were simply a student and teacher. So there  
was no need for Nathan to get himself worked up over Connor. Even if his face became a little warm and he liked the looks of Connor, so be it. 

~~~~~~~~~

There was much preparations to do for a test, which is why Connor ended up taking his work home with him this time. This wasn't all to unusual and it didn't bother him because his mind was set on making this perfect. Yes, he was a very ambitious man when it came to work. At the time being, Connor was busy with thinking and scribbling down notes. This was the final night he got that extra time before printing out what would become the final test. He was about to overlook the chapters in the book one more time but his head found itself relaxing against the couch and a small sigh escaped Connor's lips.

Truthfully, it could sometimes become overwhelming when working at home. Staring out in front of him, Connor's eyes locked on that particular photograph which stood on top of the fireplace. It was a picture of a one lone man, smiling as he is posing with a big fish in hand. The photograph was rather old because of it's dull colors.

''Dad'' A particular memory of his dad made Connor to let out a chuckle.

When Connor was a little kid, fishing was one of the things he would usually do on the weekends together with his dad. At the beginning, it was a little frustrating for him because of the long wait before something would snatch the bait. The very first time when he caught his own fish, that was an indescribable joy. Having enough patience was the reason it paid out in the end.

As his father was more skilled and a grown up, he would take care of every catch. When Connor's own fish was about to meet it's end, Connor had called out to his father. _Dad, don't do it. It looks very sad._ He didn't want his own fish to end up at their dinner table. The fish hadn't sustained any damage other than the hook in it's mouth so it could be saved. By this, his father simply smiled back at him and asked if Connor would do the honor to put him back into the lake.

That was also the very first time Connor got to hold a living fish. The scale was very wet and slippery, so he had tried his best to not to accidently drop it as the fish sprawled in his hands. With the right chance, Connor managed to drop the fish back into it's home. He was happy with the catch but even more so when he released it back.

''I miss you'' After remembering this memory, a sudden sadness had filled him.

Connor's dad was the only parent who had been by his side while growing up. The reason was because his mother was unknown to him. That woman weren't ready to handle the pressure it took to have a child. So the only person left was his father who decided leave his wife because he would always put his son first. That man was also the person who introduced him to nature in every possible way, which made a big impact on Connor's life. Eventually it was no longer just a hobby and interest, it became his passion. The very reason as to why he wanted to work and teach out about it.  

Though as years passed, he would eventually have to face what would happen when reaching his older years in life. Although he always tried not to think about it, the time would come when he needed to face it. That his father was also aging, year after year. Connor would never forget the sorrow and hurt it was to loose the only person in life that he loved more than himself. Even if he was a grown up by then, it felt like he became a vulnerable child at that point.

That was also the first time he feared that he would end up being all alone for the rest of his life. Though not long after, he got into a relationship with his ex, who managed to be there and support him. Eventually as years passed, they left each other. Sometimes, the feeling of being lonely came to gnaw at him. Rubbing his forehead, Connor tried to not think about it any longer. Though, he could feel a small wet drop which made it's way down his chin, falling when it reached the end of his jaw.


	14. Vision

Connor fixated the tables and chairs inside the classroom. His students had to be sitting at enough space from each other. This was common and simply precautions in order to not let anyone cheat. Though he found it a little ridiculous since he could easily tell if someone was trying to look at another ones paper. Of course sitting in front would make him be able to get a good view of everyone.

Once he was done, he took a sip from his morning coffee. The taste was all too familiar but he could never grow tired of it. Having been drinking it since his earlier teens, this had become a mandatory thing in his life. After enjoying some more sips, Connor took his sheet of test papers and laid them upside down on top of each table.

Thinking about it, it might be good if he checked his email in case someone had tried to reach him. This because he could remember that Bennett had been sick and Nathan had looked tired and worn out.Connor wondered if those two would make it here or not. 

''Good morning'' He said while some students greeted him before they found themselves a seat.

There was still some time before the lesson would start so Connor opened up his email on his phone, scrolling down to see if someone had been trying to reach him. _Hm. Ah, here is something._ A new message was in his inbox. Opening it up, he could see that it was Bennett who had been contacting him.

_-Hi Connor. I hope this email is right. Anyways, I really tried to go to school today but I'm not feeling good at all. I was wondering if I'll be able to take the test another time? This time I really couldn't make it. Kindly Regards, Bennett.-_

Before attempting to write a reply, Connor scanned the room as he heard that more students had entered the room, settling themselves down.

''Hey, don't you even try starting ahead before everyone is here. I can still see and hear what's going on'' Connor warned but it was in a joking tone, which made one of his students to laugh at his words.

_-Hello, Bennett. I'm sorry to hear that and I wish that you will get better soon. Of course, there will be a second time to take the test for those who wasn't attending. This will have to wait for after the vacation. So make sure you study before then.  
Connor Parker.-_

Of course it wasn't his students fault that he couldn't make it. If he were feeling too ill to attend school, then absolutely it would be better to stay at home and take care of himself. Putting down his phone, Connor looked over the classroom where his students were sitting. Some of them wore face expressions as if they were ready to begin the test. Glancing up at the clock, it was about time for the lesson to start.

''I'm... I'm here'' A voice stated, sounding a little out of breath. Looking over at the doorway, Connor could see that it was Nathan who had recently spoken up.  _Good, so he did manage to get here._

''Just in time, Nathan. There's an empty spot over there'' Gesturing with his hand, Nathan nodded as he went to sit down. The only seat which wasn't taken belonged to Bennett, who wasn't able to make it. Otherwise it seemed as if the rest of the class was here.

''It seems like everyone is here, good'' Connor started, eyeing the classroom once more.  _Alright, so the only one missing is Bennett. Then we should be good to continue from here._ After closing the door, Connor went to stand in the middle of the classroom.

''When you're done with the test, just quietly make your way over to my desk and handle in your paper. Then you're free to go. You can begin, now'' He said after looking at the time on his watch.

The classroom went totally quiet the minute Connor had told everyone to start with the test. Everyone's head was glued to stare down at their papers. Nathan could notice that before joining them in the same position as well.  _Just focus for now._ This was the most tiresome day so far this week. Another night had passed without Nathan getting enough of sleep. These recent days, Nathan had studied very hard for this test because his grade depended on it. He was a person that needed to repeat his rehearsals, as well as re writing sentences in order for the information to get stuck in his head. Sometimes it was easy for him to get angry with himself because there was a feeling that he just might be stupid.

Also, an ongoing headache that pills couldn't get rid of made Nathan to feel very worn out at the moment. Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep the previous nights that made the headache pills inefficient. On top of it, Nathan's mouth felt drier than it had ever done before. Honestly, he can't even remember if he drank water this morning. 

Eventually, Nathan shifted his focus to the test. The first two questions on the paper was pretty easy for him to know the answers. This was basically something he had known for quite some time. In his way of writing, he spent extra time to make sure his sentences had more definition. It was more appealing that way for him and surely for teachers as well.

Tick.. tock.. Was mostly the only sound that was heard in the classroom besides someone coughing now and then. As time passed, Nathan couldn't help but feel a little irritated as the sound of the clock ticking became annoying. It were interrupting his concentration a little. Though, he was now finished with two pages out of five total. The test contained easier questions at first but for every new question, it became a little harder. 

It was as if Connor had made the test this way on purpose. Like it were some kind of mountain, making it harder and harder to reach the top. Nathan had at least answered every question so far, which was mostly thanks to all the studying.  _So far, so good._ For now, he just had to continue suppress his tiredness and try to ignore his heavy eyelids every time he was blinking.

Some of his classmates seemed to be finished already as they had turned in their papers and left the classroom. For some people, it was simply easier. Or there might be people who had given up as well. That was nothing Nathan would resort to, never. At least, that was what he first thought.

 _Come on, think harder._ Third page and the questions started to make no sense for Nathan. There was even something he had to draw to show the rotation of something he couldn't understand. Maybe he had tried to get too much information from all the chapters at the same time. That could also lead to forget important parts. Then, there was more sounds from people as they were leaving the classroom.

Nathan didn't have time to be stuck on a question because of the time limit. He simply skipped ahead for now as he continued on to the next question. Maybe he coudn't remember everything but at least he managed to write down some words, which was better than to leave no answer at all. Of course missing a question or two wouldn't be the whole world but Nathan thought that he wanted to be better than that.

As time went, Nathan was no longer able to suppress his tiredness at it had taken over completely. Trying to focus had gotten to the point it was almost unbearable.  _No, no. I'm not finished. I Have to keep going._ There was still page four and five to be done before he would feel satisfied. Though, his head had begun spinning and his vision had gotten a bit blurry. It was hard to see some of the letters as it looked like they were crawling around the paper. Both mind and body had gotten completely exhausted. 

 _Shit, shit shit. I can't._ It was as if his voice shouted at himself inside his head. All he wanted was to get out of here and lay down somewhere, anywhere and get some sleep. Looking over his test from the start, Nathan double checked the questions and the answers he had written down. This to make sure it was to his liking and to make sure he hadn't done any mistakes. Though, he wasn't satisfied as there were still questions he hadn't even read through yet.

As Nathan's vision had begun spinning the way it did, there was no mistake that he needed to lay down somewhere. He decided to settle for the work he had been putting through, regardless of how it would affect his grade. Packing the rest of his stuff and raising himself from the chair, the feeling of dizziness hit Nathan even harder as he was standing up. The view of the room was spinning as if he were drunk but in a sober state. At first he needed to support his arm at the table to get that extra bit of strength, before he slowly walked up to his teacher's desk.

~~~~~~~~~

 _Ten minutes to go and then the time is up._ Connor looked on the watch on his arm, before looking up over the classroom again. Nathan was on his way over to him with the test in hand. Even from a little afar, he could clearly notice those dark spots under Nathan's eyes. He had seen how tired his student had been some day ago, but now it looked worse and rather serious.

''How are you really feeling?'' Connor whispered before taking the paper from him, laying it down together with the rest.

''I just need to lay down for a bit'' Nathan's words came out rather weak, which made worry to fill Connor's chest. With that response, his student turned around and was heading towards the door.

Connor could notice how Nathan's leg was wobbling as he slowly made his way to get out of the classroom. Without a second thought, he raised himself from the chair and walked towards him. The reason for him doing so was because he got a feeling that something bad was about to happen and so it did.

The pencil and eraser Nathan had been holding dropped to the floor, a small thud followed as the items landed. There wasn't a single hesitation when Connor rushed towards Nathan, his body were falling towards the floor. In a matter of seconds, his student would injure himself. Connor quickly reached out his arms, one grabbing a hold of Nathan's arm and the other one around his waist and pulled him close. With his quick reaction, he was able to prevent his student from taking a fall that could've caused a concussion. 

''Oh my god!'' One of the students shouted out at the current situation.

''What's wrong!?'' Another voice followed.

Connor ignored to answer them as he quickly looked down on Nathan's face to get a better look. His eyes were closed and his mouth was a little open. The worry was all over him now as panic was building up.  _No, is he?_ He suddenly feared the worst.Leaning towards Nathan's face, Connor made himself listening if there was any breathing.

''We better call an ambulance, right now!'' One of the students almost yelled out.

Connor made himself to stand steadier and tightened his grip around Nathan as it felt like he was about to slip out from his grasp. It was a little heavy for him to hold Nathan but he couldn't dare to let go. Connor also didn't want to make a wrong move, because of not knowing how serious the situation was.


	15. Thanks

Eventually, a faint sound could be heard coming from Nathan. Even if his eyes were still closed, small breath's came out from his mouth. Connor's fear suddenly disappeared at that exact moment, feeling relieved when getting to hear that his student was breathing.

''No.. no ambulance..'' Connor was startled when hearing how weak the words sounded when Nathan quietly spoke up.

Suddenly, the rest of the remaining students inside the room had approached both of them, wearing worrying expressions on their faces.

''Nathan, can you hear me?'' Connor said with his grip still as tight around him.

''No ambulance... I'm just sleepy'' Nathan's words came out as if he were talking in his dream as his eyes hadn't bothered to open once. Hearing this, a small sigh of relief left Connor's mouth.

''Are you sure about that?'' There was still a worry inside of Connor. What little effort Nathan gathered, he barely managed to shook his head as an answer.

''At least he should visit the nurse, they also have a bed over there. I'm finished with my test so I can bring him there'' One of the male students went up to them and took a hold under Nathan's arm, bringing it around his shoulder.

''That would be great, thank you'' Connor nodded in approval at him. Taking a last glance down on Nathan, he carefully let him over to the student.

The student of his brought his other arm under Nathan's legs before lifting him up and was now carrying him like a bridal. Seeing that, Connor felt an emotion that he referred to childish. _I'm not being jealous right now. Am I?_ Somehow, he was actually. It felt like it was his responsibility to take Nathan to the nurse and not being able to do so felt a little frustrating.

''You'll get five minute's extra for the test. Now hurry back to your seats and finish'' Connor crossed his arms after the two of them left, referring to the remaining students inside the classroom.

 _Finally, finished._ One of the most boring thing's when it came to being a teacher, was whenever Connor was having a test. During those times, it felt like time had stopped completely. That's how slow and boring it felt. To just sit there, making sure no one was cheating, together with the total silence. By now, Connor would usually start to go through each one of his student's tests to correct them. Though right now, he was still a little worried about Nathan's condition.

Maybe something had happened to Nathan during this time? That thought crossed Connor's mind as he began packing the stuff which laid spread out on the desk. He decided to take the work with him, whether he would finish it up here or at home, as long as it was finished before tomorrow. After all, winter break wast just around the corner and he found that it would make his students more at ease to get their results before school ended for the season.

Locking the door after him, Connor made his way to the infirmary. The only thing he needed right now was to see if Nathan was still in school. Most of all, he hoped that Nathan was feeling alright. Knocking on the door to where the nurse was stationary, Connor waited for the woman in charge to open the door.

Though, there was no response. Taking his chances, Connor reached down to push down the handle. It wasn't locked, so he allowed himself to step inside. It was the first time he had been inside here. Looking through the small room, there was nothing more than a simple desk with a computer on top of it. Was he really in the right place? Taking a better look, he noticed three other doors inside the small room. He had completely missed it at first glance.

 _Is Nathan inside one of those rooms?_ Connor became a little hesitant at first because it felt like he was intruding. Though it would bug him if he wouldn't take a chance to see how his student was doing. If he was here, that is. Going at it, Connor simply picked the door that was closest to him. The door wasn't locked either. Carefully and slowly opening the door, he was able to peek inside. There Nathan was, laying on top of a bed. Connor couldn't get enough view from where he was standing, so he slowly stepped inside the room and made sure to close the door quietly behind him.

Now this looked like a real infirmary room with all the shelves and things laying on top of them. Though, the only light giving away was the lamp on the nightstand beside the bed. Eyeing Nathan, he was just laying there with his eyes closed, with one arm resting over his chest. This young man looked completely worn out but very peaceful at the same time. Connor couldn't help but notice that Nathan's t-shirt was a bit pulled up, revealing a bit of his stomach. This was surely because he had been moving a little while being asleep. 

Connor's first reaction was that he wanted to pull the t-shirt back to place, as it might be a little chilly. Quietly, he made his way over to fix it but stopped midway.  _No, what am I thinking._ As a teacher, he surely cared about his students and their well being. Getting too close wouldn't be appropriate for him. The thought of correcting Nathan's t-shirt was mere because of a need to take care of his own student, yet it felt like he would be stepping over their boundary as a teacher and student. 

He couldn't help but feel bad for Nathan, which made him to instantly forget his previous thoughts.  _I'm just gonna make sure he doesn't freeze and then I'll get going._ Connor shook his head and stepped forward, now standing beside the bed where Nathan was lying. Reaching down with his hand, he took a hold at the end of Nathan's t-shirt, about to pull it down. Though his eyes stopped for a moment to look on a certain thing on his student's visible skin.

A birthmark near his navel caught Connor's attention, making him to stare at it. Suddenly, a warm feeling lingered in his body at the sight of it. It looked very lovely in it's shape and form, even more beautiful in it's position close to Nathan's navel. The birthmark was appealing to the point that Connor wanted to touch it. Just at that moment, Connor caught himself thinking these things, still having the t-shirt in his grip. 

 _What the hell am I actually thinking here!?_ In a fast move, he shoved down the fabric to cover Nathan's stomach. Connor had literally just been standing there, staring at Nathan's skin. On top of it, this was a student of his. A sudden disgust filled himself when feeling how wrong it was. Connor wanted to get out of there quickly. He was about to turn around and leave before something grabbed him by the arm.

''Nhn. Where are you going?'' Connor looked over his shoulder and could see that Nathan was barely sitting up from the bed. His eyes open, if so only a little.

~~~~~~~~~

Nathan had actually been half awake since he was brought here by his classmate. This because he wasn't comfortable inside the school infirmary, nor was he lying in his own bed. At least he could try getting himself some rest. When he could faintly see that Connor had stepped into the room, Nathan decided to shut his eyes and pretend to be asleep. The reason was because of having realized that he had fainted during Connor's class and couldn't help but feel a little shy about it.

''Don't go, please'' By impulse, Nathan had grabbed his teacher by the arm. The only respond he got at first was two pair of eyes staring down at him, which showed a hint of confusion.

''I should probably get going'' Connor's words broke a little when he answered and Nathan could hear it very well. His teacher was about to turn around and walk his way out of there once again.

''I know what you did just now'' Nathan said, in an attempt to stop his teacher from going. It actually worked as Connor turned around again, now wearing a different expression on his face. It showed a hint of insecurity.

Yes, he had been aware what his teacher had just done recently. Nathan hadn't been able to drift into sleep, of course he could feel the small vibration from Connor, when he had grabbed his t-shirt. At that moment, Nathan couldn't help but peer at what was going on. His heart had skipped a beat when noticing that Connor had been staring at his stomach before pulling down Nathan's shirt to cover his visible skin.

''It's fine, really. I think anyone wouldn't be able to not glare at my birthmark'' A small chuckle escaped Nathan's mouth. Realizing that he was still holding onto his teacher, Nathan released his grip from Connor. 

''I'm sorry, that was totally wrong of me as my position'' Connor began to speak but Nathan interrupted him.

''Thank you for thinking of me. It might've gotten colder if you hadn't done what you had done'' He felt a bad that Connor was excusing himself when the only thing he did was helping him out. 

Having gotten information from his classmate that Connor was the one who caught him while he passed out, Nathan couldn't help but feel a warm and glad feeling about how supportive his teacher had been.

''And thank you for catching me when you did, who knows what could've happen if I suddenly hit the floor'' Nathan was speaking in a low voice while giving off a smile to his teacher, who suddenly looked surprised.

Connor was quiet for a moment and then went over to the other side of the room, bringing a small chair with him, putting it down beside the bed before settling himself down.

''I just needed to check on how you were doing and I'll be honest, that's a pretty extraordinary birthmark you got there'' Connor scratched the back of his head before giving off a small smile.

''But you should be laying down, not work yourself too much right now'' Connor's hands found themselves to the pillows behind Nathan, fluffing them up for him. 

When their eyes met for a moment, Nathan's heart skipped a beat. This was a small gesture that Connor had done but it was enough for Nathan to feel touched. Nodding, his body slowly sank back down to lay on the bed. It just felt somewhat calming having Connor by his side like this, admitting to himself that he didn't want his teacher to leave. What happened next made Nathan's heart to skip a beat. 

''Seems like you've caught yourself a fever'' Connor said, his hand placed on top of Nathan's forehead. Even if it only lasted for a moment, Nathan could feel how gentle the touch felt.

''Whenever I visited the school infirmary, it always gave me an uncomfortable feeling. Though right now, it feels like I can fall asleep in any moment'' Nathan could feel how the slumber was currently holding him in it's grasp.

''Where is the nurse? Shouldn't she at least be checking in on you?'' Connor narrowed his eyes while crossing his arms.

''She offered but I told her that I'm fine by myself'' Nathan's eyelids suddenly felt heavier and heavier everytime he blinked, while trying to focus on his teacher's face.

''Then why did you want me to stay?'' Connor asked. Without realizing it himself, Nathan had already closed his eyes.

''Because it suddenly feels like I can fall asleep, now that you're by my side'' Not long after that, everything shut down completely. Nathan's mind and body drifted away into sleep.


	16. Exception

_Yeah, I can see where she is going with that. At first it wasn't that specific but at least I do understand what she means._ The last lesson Connor held that day had come to an end. Now he was sitting inside his office, correcting the tests and were going to put grades on each one of them. This would surely take some time but that was expected. As long as it was done before the end of the day, that would make him satisfied.

As time went by, he eventually ended up with Nathan's paper in his hands. Connor made sure to be careful when he read the questions along with the answers. This to make sure everything was accurate. The first three of total six pages were looking good. There was some minor faults such as misspelling but biology could have more difficult words, so Connor decided that it wouldn't affect the grade. So far, it sure looked like Nathan had studied very hard for this.

When Connor had looked through all the pages, it seemed to go a little down hill from page four to five. The questions there didn't have any answers to them. Unfortunately, this was enough to not get a degree. So to say, Nathan hadn't passed the test. Realizing this, Connor couldn't help but get reminded of what had happened earlier this day, which made him to drop the pen to the desk and his back found itself to relax against the chair.

''This is just so'' A sigh escaped his lips as he stared up at the ceiling.

 _''Because I suddenly feel like I can fall asleep, now that you're here by my side''_ Connor scratched his head when Nathan's words echoed inside his head. When his student said this before, it had affected Connor. His heart even skipped a beat at that moment. He really thought that Nathan would be angry or feel disgust by his action of staring at his birthmark. To his own surprise, it turned out that this student of his had taken it so calmly and had eventually even been thanking him. Though, what came to shock Connor was his own thought after Nathan had fallen asleep. Lying there looking vulnerable, Nathan appeared to look very beautiful in Connor's eyes.

''Beautiful'' Connor murmured to himself before his hand fell down on his face, covering his vision.

 _What am I even thinking._ Connor's previous act and thoughts made him unable to shake off the feeling that this was completely wrong of him. This was the very first time that Connor had appreciated a students appearance. It was like he had committed a sin. Even if there hadn't been any physical contact, the mere thought of thinking Nathan as beautiful shouldn't have crossed his mind. Though, as long as Connor didn't didn't act anything out, then things should probably be fine. 

A frustrated feeling resided inside of him right now. Connor wasn't sure if he could apply a failed degree on Nathan's results. Because that young man had been working hard on this test. Connor noticed it in his answers. Then passing out at the same day made Connor to feel sorry for him. Because of these circumstances, it would be cruel to destroy his efforts with a red marker. 

Nathan's health had been poor to begin with, yet he had been dragging himself to school and went through with the test. Of those answers he had written, they were almost perfection in Connor's eyes. It was all so well written with explanations, so Connor didn't need to go through his answers twice. If he would turn the tables around and give him a degree, that might've be inappropriate considering the results. On top of it, some other students had failed the test.

Thinking about it, Connor could eventually give his students a second chance to redo the test, but only for those who failed or had been absent. But the way things looked right now, Connor could only see one option for Nathan. That young man could use some good news. Turning to the last page of Nathan's test, he wrote a grade with a green marker. It was indeed a rare exception. This was also the first time Connor had crossed the line of how he should be doing his job as a teacher. The only thing remaining was to make sure this would stay between them.

~~~~~~~~~

''It's time to wake up now'' A woman voice called out to him, waking Nathan from his recent slumber.

''What time is it?'' His mouth felt very dry at the moment. Being able to open his eyes a little better, Nathan could notice that the school nurse was the one who stood in front of him.

''The clock is nearing five and the school is about to shut down for the day'' She said before placing a hand on top of his forehead, checking if there was a fever before pulling her hand away.

Now getting a better view of his surrounding, Nathan noticed that he was still inside the infirmary room at school. So he had ended up sleeping through the entire day. Slowly raising himself to sit up, a small yawn left his mouth.

''I see. Thanks for having me here and that I was able to rest'' Nathan thankfully said as he rose to his feet. From just recently waking up, both mind and body already felt more at ease.

''Of course my dear. Though I'd recommend that you stay home from school tomorrow and get some more rest'' A small smile formed on her lips.

This woman was known to be very kind and would always make sure to priority her student's health when something was wrong. She was a person who always appeared to have a warm and caring aura around her.

''Yeah you're right. It's only the principal and teachers wishing us a good vacation anyways'' Nathan smiled back. 

Tomorrow was the last day before it was officially winter break. As usual, the day would only last an hour or two with the rest of the school having an assembly in the cafeteria to enjoy food and listen to speeches. So it wasn't anything important to miss out. Nathan could simply ask someone in school if he needed more information about it. Right now, he could only agree with the nurse that he needed to relax in order to recover.

Nathan wasn't sure how he dared to drive the car back home from school today. Mainly because he was afraid that passing out might've affected his consciousness and his ability to drive. In which case he made sure to drive very slowly and have some extra oversight on the surroundings. Eventually, he was able to make it home safe and sound.

The first thing he did when coming home was to drink down a whole lot of water. Liquor was what he had been lacking the most these previous days. This was something he needed to make sure to not forget from now on. On top of that, maybe start to eat more regularly too. It's not enough with one or two meals per day. So the next thing Nathan did was to pile up various of different ingredients on the counter in his kitchen. Even if Nathan was still very tired, his stomach was arguing for a meal. This time around, Nathan decided to make a big portion for himself.

It didn't matter that he had eaten too much, because he was too tired to care as he already laid in his bed. It was quite early but since he was still a little worn out, this is what his body needed the most at the moment. As it was really quiet inside his bedroom, Nathan was ready to fall into slumber. Though his eyes shot wide open when he all of the suddenly got to fully remember what had happened today.

''Shit, my test!'' It was like a sudden bomb had dropped down on him.

Nathan immediately rose to his feet, suddenly starting to feel panic. Right now he needed to go back to school and see if he was able to pass the test. He was about to head out from his room but stopped in the doorway. A sigh left his mouth.

''It's closed by now and maybe Connor haven't even corrected them'' Nathan suddenly felt stupid, one if his hands slapped himself on the forehead.

Though he couldn't help but feel a little anxiety about the results. He could remember that he had left questions without any answers to them and that only added to his worry. Even if he had put much work into the test, was that enough to make it? There was a slight feeling that he might've failed. Either way, he just wanted to know. Nathan remembered something and went over to his desk where his laptop were laying.

Settling himself down and starting the computer, Nathan opened one of the drawers beside him and was able to find the item he was searching for. Connor's work email address. Opening up a new tab and getting online into the email website, Nathan made a new draft that would be sent straight to Connor.

 _-Hello Connor. I was wondering if you've corrected the tests regarding ecology?_  
If that's the case then I'd like to know If I passed. Thanks in advance.  
Greetings, Nathan in your class-

Hitting enter, the message was sent. As it was a little late, it wasn't sure if Connor would be able to reply today. As Nathan wouldn't go to school tomorrow, this seemed to be the only option in order to get in touch with him before winter break started for everyone. That was about the last thing he did before burying himself down under the cover of his bed, feeling more at ease knowing that his break had already started.

The following morning, Nathan stretched out his body over the bed while feeling well rested. The clock showed that afternoon was about to start. That being said, he had slept non stop without awakening from the alarm on his phone. In which Nathan was really grateful for.

He felt like a whole new person after stepping out from the shower. All refreshed and rested up. After changing into new clothes, he could suddenly hear the ring-tone on his phone loudly throughout his bedroom. Picking it up, a familiar name was displayed as the caller.

''Well, hello. What's up?'' Nathan answered.

''Hey. I just heard about what happened to you yesterday. How are you feeling?'' Bennett asked while there was a lot of noise in the background.

''I'm better now but the nurse insisted that I'd take today off and so I agreed. Are you in school right now?'' There was clearly a lot of people talking on the other end.

''That's good to hear, makes me relieved. Yes, the assembly is about to start. I managed to get over here because I need to get my math stuff before the school is completely locked'' Bennett ended his sentence with a small laugh.

That's where Nathan got reminded that there would be a test in mathematics. It was going to be the first week after winter break had ended. As he had been so out of it yesterday, he had completely forgotten about it until now.

''Of course I need to go back and retrieve my books from my locker'' Nathan sighed.

''It sucks, I know. I have to end it here since the principal is gonna begin the speech now. I'll text you later'' Bennett said before hanging up.

Well, at least Nathan felt well rested for now. Before making his way to school for the last time, Nathan needed to check if there was any reply to the email that he sent yesterday. After logging in, there was a new and unread message in the inbox which stated that it was from Connor.


	17. Appreciaton

The response from his teacher was the following.

 _-Hello Nathan. Hope you're feeling better by now. I've corrected all of the tests._  
I'd like to discuss it with you individually. Are you able to come over to my office before the assembly?  
It's a short notice but there isn't much time as of today. Connor Parker-

Hm?Nathan had to rethink at first. Then he could see that it was early this morning that Connor had replied to his mail, meaning that it was too late for him to reply. Glancing over at the time on the bottom of the screen, it was about time to get ready for the short visit at school. Closing down the laptop, Nathan eventually made himself some breakfast before putting on his outerwear.

While approaching the school parking lot in his car, there was barely any cars around at the time. Nor was there any bicycles, though Nathan wondered who'd willingly take the bike during the winter. When he managed to park in the one of the many empty spots, he sent a text message which was shortly answered.

''The assembly ended about five mintues ago. I'm already on my way home'' It was from Bennett.

That wasn't really coming as a surprise. Of course everyone wanted to leave as soon as possible. _Is anyone left?_  There must've been, considering there was still a few cars parked. Nathan could only hope that the school wasn't locked already, since the math books was important to retrieve.

''What a luck'' Nathan said to himself when he was able to open the main entrance door, entering the building. It appeared as if the teacher's was ready to close down, since some of the lightning in the corridor was shut down. Making his way towards his locker, there was no person in sight so far.  _Guess everyone already went home, huh._ Nathan seemed to be the only student left as he walked through the quiet halls.

Getting what he needed from the locker, Nathan decided to head towards the offices which belonged to the teachers. Maybe it was a little late, but somebody had to be here since the building wasn't locked. If there was the slightest chance that Connor was here, then they would be able to have that individually talk about the results of Nathan's test.

It came a little expected that there was no answer when Nathan had been knocking on the door to Connor's office. At least he gave it a try since he was here. Though, there was a feeling of disappointment inside of him. It seemed that even teachers were in a rush to get away from here on a day like this. 

~~~~~~~~~

Turning the keys around, the car gave off a quick sound that abruptly ended directly after. Trying once more, it only repeated again. Even on the third try it happened, making it clear to Connor that something was definitely wrong since the car wouldn't start.

''Shit. What's the problem now? A sigh followed. Connor wasn't a person that usually swore but couldn't help himself when thing's didn't go the way he wanted. Stepping out from the car, he walked up to the front and opened up the engine hood. 

His car wasn't new nor was it old but owning a car meant that there would be problems. Not being an expert either made it more difficult to find out where the problem was. Connor's eyes scanned over the parts, trying to see if something were out of the ordinary. It didn't look that way, so he carefully began jerking on the cables. There didn't seem to be something loose either. 

''What in the hell is...'' Connor was interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

''Do you might need any help... Mr.Parker?'' Glancing up, he could see that Nathan had appeared from out of nowhere, wearing a puzzled look on his face.

''Nathan, hello. What brings you here?'' He was a little surprised at his students sudden presence. Maybe more so because every other student had left school already.

''I was retrieving some stuff I forgot in my locker. Couldn't help myself as it looks like there might be a problem here'' A small smile appeared on Nathan's lips as he suddenly leaned over the hood, closing in the distance between the two.

''You are precisely right, there is something wrong with my car at the moment'' Connor replied as he looked at Nathan, whom scanned the parts over.

It was a little surprising to Connor that Nathan was willingly to randomly walk over and take a look, as his previous experiences had been that people wouldn't involve themselves when someone had a problem with their car. 

''I'm not that great with all the stuff inside here but, can you tell if there is something wrong?'' Connor eventually asked.

''Not right now. How about you try to start the car and I'll remain here to see if I might spot the problem'' By Nathan's words, he agreed that it would be a good idea.

Settling himself down by the driver's seat, Connor waited until Nathan signaled with his hand that he was ready. Once more he turned the keys around while his foot was placed on the pedal. The whole car did exactly the same thing it had done until recently. After a little while of repeating this, Nathan called out to him.

''Did you find anything?'' Connor asked, looking back at Nathan who nodded in response.

''It seems you have forgotten to turn the lights off, see?'' Following his pointing finger, Connor simply sighed to himself.

The lights was indeed still lit in the front. From parking the car here since morning, it seemed like he had simply forgotten to turn lights off. Surely, this wasn't the first time it had happened and could easily be forgotten when your mind was elsewhere.

''So the battery is completely dead'' A sudden embarrassment filled Connor as he exchanged eye contact with Nathan. He hadn't even thought about checking the lights at all. Having found what could be the problem, now was the time to solve it. With this thought, Connor searched his pockets for a specific item.

''Shit'' Connor didn't care or mind if Nathan could hear him swear at that moment.

''What's wrong?'' Nathan asked, one hand clutching to his bag.

''Seems like I left my phone at home. No taxi service for me today'' Another sigh left his mouth. 

''Actually, I could drop you off by your place since I was about to leave as well'' Connor could notice how a pink color painted Nathan's cheeks.

Connor couldn't help himself at that moment. This student of his suddenly looked very adorable where he was standing, snow carefully landing on his hair. His heart skipped a beat when looking into Nathan's eyes.

''It's fine. I can just take take the bus or walk home'' Connor couldn't admit that it sounded tempting to accept the offer. He wasn't really a bus person since it were always crowded with people and lots of noises. Though, walking home would be more troublesome because of the longer distance.

''Really? I'm offering a free ride here and I'm not that terrible of a driver'' Nathan smirked.

Connor wasn't really worried about his driving skills. The reason to why he was hesitating was the thought of them being alone together when it wasn't school hours. That wouldn't really be appropriate, now would it? But it was only going to be a ride and nothing more. Taking out the battery, Connor closed the engine hood.

''Alright then. Let's see how good of a driver you are'' Connor retrieved his laptop as well as documents before making sure his car was locked. Making their way over to Nathan's car, he glanced to look over the parking lot. It was as if he needed to double check that no one from school saw them stepping into a car together. 

At first, there had been quiet between the two of them from the moment they entered Nathan's car. Expect when Connor had been guiding in which direction he needed to drive. His driving skills weren't terribly at all. In fact, he could notice how focused Nathan was. Though, Connor wondered if it was safe for him to drive at the moment.

''How are you recovering?'' The bags under his eyes didn't look so badly as of yesterday, but there was still some traces left which made Nathan to appear a little tired.

''I'm feeling alright. Thank you'' Nathan didn't even bother to look back while replying, that's how focused he was on the road ahead. Connor could only hope that he was right.

''That's good to hear. I apologize for putting you into this position'' Connor felt that this wasn't really necessary. Besides, he would rather want his student to be at home and get some more rest.

Eventually there was traffic lights ahead, which made Nathan to stop the car when it turned red. Now was the first time Nathan looked back at him.

''You don't need to apologize. I'm just happy to help. I've been in the same situation and it's really frustrating'' Nathan smiled back at him.

Connor suddenly got to remember the times they had encountered each other. In that hallway where they accidentally ran into each other. When both of them accidently bumped into each other in the cafeteria. Nathan suddenly passing out and now getting a ride because of his car not working properly. Connor couldn't help but find it a little funny, considering the different circumstances

''Slow it down now and take a left over there'' Connor pointed with his finger over to the upcoming way which had three directions ahead. Doing as he was told, Nathan made sure there was no by passers before driving to the left.

''That's my house. The red one over there'' Stepping a little on the brake pedal, Nathan turned the steering wheel while carefully driving over to park the car in front of the garage.

''Thank you very much for the ride. I really appreciate it'' Connor said, wearing a wholeheartedly expression.

''Glad that I could be of help'' Nathan replied back with a smile. 

At that moment, Connor felt a little uncomfortable in the cramped car. The reason was because of the sudden silence and Nathan was now looking at him. Connor found himself thinking how beautiful he was. It was hard to not notice it, as if he were being drawn to those eyes.  _Stop right there, Connor._ Suddenly the need of getting out of the car had completely taken over. 

''Connor, I was thinking that'' Nathan's following words was completely blocked out as Connor double checked that he got everything he needed to take home with him.

One of his hands gripped the car handle, slightly opening the door and Connor was ready to get out from the car. But he stopped before his foot was able to take a step outside. _Is it really alright to just leave like this? Is this how I'm showing my thanks?_ This very young man had gone through the trouble in order to help him. Connor's heart suddenly felt a little heavy, pain struck in his chest at his thoughts.

Eventually, he looked back to meet Nathan's gaze, who wore a questioning look. Not to mention that this very young man had offered his own food to Connor, when they accidently bumped into each other at the cafeteria in school. Connor hadn't even returned that favor yet and now could be an opportunity for him to do so. 

''Nathan. What do you say, that we go out and grab something to eat? We can take the time to discuss your test results over some food'' Connor eventually asked.

''Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I really wan't to know how I did'' Nathan answered and it made Connor to feel relieved that his student didn't turn down the offer.


	18. Soft

''Great. I'm just gonna leave these things at home and put the car battery in charge'' Connor said before stepping out of the car, heading for his house.

Nathan found himself stepping outside the car as well, to get a better look of his teacher's house. It was made out of wood, painted in a dark red tone. It didn't look all too big even if it seemed to have two levels. Without thinking, Nathan was walking forward to get a better look. The porch that embraced the front door was quite wide and had caught all his attention while he was getting closer. It was decorated with plants. Some were hanging from the entrance roof, while the rest was placed neatly around the porch.

''How does it look?'' Connor who was recently standing with his back facing Nathan, had turned around to look back at him, while standing in front of the door.

''It's really stunning. Gives off a warm welcoming'' Nathan's fingers carefully brushed one of the plants when he had approached the porch. This felt a little weird at first, coming to Connor's place like he was here to visit.

''That was actually the reason. Glad you like it'' Connor put his keys into his lock on the door and was ready to enter.

''Do you live with someone or do you'' Nathan asked bluntly. He wasn't sure if it was too personal of a question but couldn't help himself from asking since he was curious. This place did seem like it would fit perfect for two people.

''I live by myself but yeah, I'll be right back'' He said before vanishing into his house, leaving Nathan to appreciate the greenery a little more. 

Even though this was a neighborhood, the position of his house made it out to look like he was living away from other people. This because of the many trees that surrounded and seperated his place from the others, together with the high fences that went alongside his house. Nathan couldn't help but wonder what it looked like on the backyard. After all, he was at Connor's place and not everyone got the chance to get a view of their teachers house. But his curiosity abruptly came to an end as the front door opened.

''Everything is taken care of. I'm ready'' Connor locked the door after him.

At first, his teacher offered that they could take a walk to the diner in which they were going for a meal. Nathan insisted on taking the car, eventually making Connor to give in. It was the first time that he had been a little further out south in this town. This was because he never had any business there to begin with. Every area and house that passed by as he was driving the car was all new and unfamiliar too him.

Though he was a little excited at the same time. Not was it only because of uncovering unexplored areas, but the fact that Connor was with him. That the both of them would actually eat together. There was no denying that his teacher was still very attractive in Nathan's eyes so he couldn't help but feel a little nervous right now. But it was in a good way, for sure. _Maybe this is inappropriate but I don't care. I'm looking forward for us to spend some time together._

''Well, well. If it isn't my regular that I keep seeing around here'' When Nathan and Connor had entered the place, a taller man greeted his teacher by the entrance.

''I'll never grow tired of you or your food'' Connor said jokingly, shaking the man's hand. Nathan could then notice that the man was shifting his gaze to look on him. 

''And who do you have with you here?'' He asked with the smile plastered onto his face.

''He's my'' Connor was about to speak up but Nathan felt the need of interrupting him.

''I'm Nathan, his friend'' He replied, thinking that Connor might've been about to reveal their positions as a teacher and student. Figuring it would be for the best if this man didn't know the truth.

The man only gave off a small laugh before showing them to one of the empty sofa booths. At the moment, there were a few seats occupied by other people. It wasn't full though, probably because it was a pretty early time of the day. As they settled down, both of them got a menu from the man before he excused himself.

''You two know each other?'' Nathan had to ask, since he was curious the moment they had met the man.

''From the short time I've been living here, I'm already a regular at this place. So that's why'' Connor said while taking off his coat, placing it beside him.

''When did you move here?'' Nathan saw this as an opportunity to get to know his teacher a little. For the record, Nathan felt surprisingly calm to meet up with his teacher like this. Almost as if they had done this before.

''Roughly one month ago'' Connor looked back at him without showing any hint of expression, before taking the menu into his hands.

''Wow. Then you must have been here almost every day'' Nathan felt a little shocked at first but couldn't stop himself from letting out a laugh.

''I appreciate this place. It's not that modern thing you see pop up everywhere else. Maybe it has with my age to do'' Connor ended up giving off a small laugh as well.

Glancing over the place to get a better look, it sure had an old fashioned feeling to it. Nathan found the interior and decoration to be rather interesting. With sofa boots as well as a jukebox standing in the corner of the diner, this place looked nostalgic. As if Nathan himself had been here back in the days.

''Yeah, I really like it. It's so different'' Nathan answered, before taking up his menu as well. Some silence followed as both of them looked through the pages that presented various of dishes. 

''Order whatever you want. I'll be paying'' Connor said, putting down his menu. It seemed like he had already decided on what to get.

''That's kind of you. Do you recommend anything?'' Nathan wasn't sure as there was many dishes that was to his liking. He was used to eat his own food all the time, since cooking is his passion. Though the main reason that he never ate out was because of saving money. So right now, why not just enjoy himself. 

''I do like the dishes labeled at nine and thirty four. But today I went for the one at twenty two'' Connor took forth his wallet, preparing to pay beforehand.

''They all look good but I'll settle for the same as you. Besides, that's my age so why not try it out because of that'' Nathan put down his menu as well, giving off a smile.

''That's one way of deciding. What a funny coincidence'' Connor answered and at the same time, one of the waiters approached their table and was ready to take their order.

~~~~~~~~~

''While we're waiting for the food to arrive, I was thinking that you could take a look on this'' Connor reached for his pocket, carefully taking out Nathan's test. He had made sure that it wouldn't get all too wrinkled in his pocket.

Connor had kept this paper along with other work that he brought home today. It was easier to keep an eye on it, since most of the other students got their final results handled back to them earlier this day. Nathan looked back at him for a moment before folding up the sheets of paper in front of him. A moment of silence followed as his student looked focused while looking through his final results.

''Really, I've passed this test?'' His expression showed surprise when he got to the last page.

''Yes. You did a really good job on the questions you answered'' Connor calmly said, trying to give off a small smile.

He wasn't really lying, because that was the truth. Though it wasn't enough to get a degree, he had mainly thought what would be best for Nathan when deciding that he would pass the test. Maybe it would be better if Connor didn't tell him the reason.

''I thought I would feel glad about it but I'm not sure I am'' Nathan narrowed his eyes.

''Why is that?'' Connor was surprised by his words. This student had put so much effort into the test and yet, he wasn't satisfied?

''I just thought I would to better than this. I mean, I left out so many answers'' A sigh escaped his mouth while he put down the sheet of paper beside him. 

''Don't see it that way. Instead you should praise yourself for the hard and good work you've put through'' Connor was honest in his answer.

''I guess so, but... Is there any chance for me to retake the test on ecology?'' Nathan's question made him go quiet for a moment.

This very young man, was still not satisfied. Connor had gone to the length and made an exception, just for him. All because he felt that Nathan could need it. Eventually, it seems like he might've had it all wrong. 

''There will be, after the winter vacation. Intentionally for those who didn't pass and for those who were sick'' Connor said at first.

''Oh, I see'' Nathan's finger nudged a napkin as he sat there, looking a little off.

''I can make an exception for you. As long as you keep quiet about it'' If his student was so willingly to go through with it once more, he didn't see why there would be a problem.

''I promise. I won't say anything. Thank you very much, Connor'' Nathan looked back at him, his eyes shone brightly than they had ever done before. Seeing this, Connor couldn't help but smile for himself.

Not long after, their food arrived at their table. Two big steaks with together with grilled vegetables, served with soda to each one of them. As this was his first time ordering this as well, Connor wished that both of them would enjoy it. He wasn't sure that Nathan would like it. This because of remembering how good food Nathan had offered him that day in school, which tasted fantastic. If his student was that great of a cook, maybe taking him out like this was a bad idea. 

Eventually, everything turned out better than expected. Both Connor and Nathan wore satisfied expressions from the very first bite, until both of their plates were completely empty. Maybe they had eaten too fast, because it took quite some time before they were able to leave the dinner. After that, they ended up at Connor's parking lot and he admitted to himself how enjoyable it had been with some company for a change.

''I know I've said it a few times already but, thanks again. The food was delicious'' Nathan said, one arm resting on the steering wheel.

''You're welcome. Hope you felt satisfied with our talk today'' Suddenly, there was a sound of something hitting the gear shift. Looking down, it was Connor's wallet that had slipped out from his pocket. Bowing forward, he was about to pick it up but could see that another hand grabbed it.

''I've got it'' Nathan said. It wasn't until his students face was really close to his, that Connor realized that Nathan had bowed down as well. A silence followed as they stared back into each other's eyes. Their faces were only inches away from touching.

It was as if both of them didn't know what to do at that moment, because they were sitting perfectly still in their bowed positions. Maybe it couldn't be heard from the outside, but Connor was aware that his heart was beating very fast inside his chest. _Nathan is so beautiful._ That thought occupied his mind when he could make out those extra features on Nathan's face at this close distance. It suddenly felt like Connor had lost both instinct and reason, because his body was slowly leaning forward.

''Mr.Parker...'' Nathan said in a low voice.

''Nathan, I'' Connor's words came out almost like a whisper. 

That's all that he could muster when Nathan had closed the distance between their faces even more. Suddenly, Connor's body felt hot. Something soft was pressed up against his lips. It was a familiar touch that he had felt from Nathan before. But this time, there was no smell of strong liquor in the air and it felt different this time. Squinting his eyes a little, Connor's lips embraced the feeling they got from the kiss that Nathan had planted on his mouth. After a little moment, Nathan slowly retreated his lips. Though, their mouths were still close, almost making contact again.

It was as if Connor's body was desperate for more and his mind urged him to do something. Without thinking or giving a care, he pressed his forehead up against Nathan's. Both of them looked at each other with a hunger in their eyes. Some breath's slipped through their mouths, warming the area around their lips. Connor allowed his lips to press against the lips of his student. Until recently, they had been a little dry due to the cold. Because of the kisses, they had become a little wet. With each kiss that followed, their lips were pressed harder against each other.

Suddenly, realization hit Connor hard and could only now comprehend what really had happened. His eyes widened, knowing he had lost control of himself. He was literally sitting here, kissing his own student. At that moment, Connor hastily withdrew his lips from Nathan who looked a little taken aback by Connor's sudden reaction. With a quick movement, Connor grabbed his wallet from Nathan's grasp.

''I'm gonna go'' The only thing he needed was to get out of here quickly, not thinking twice when he already had opened the car door on his side.

''Hey, I was thinking that I could'' Nathan's words was cut off before he was able to finish his sentence.

''Nathan, go home'' Ready to close the door completely, Connor shot his student one last look. Nathan looked up at him from the driver seat with, inner brows raised which made his heart to flicker.

''Just leave, now'' Connor's voice came out rather harsh, as if he were scolding a trespasser on his property.


	19. Thoughts

Slamming the door shut behind him, Connor flopped down on the couch in his living room, without a care taking off either his coat or shoes. It was rather dark inside his house since there was no sun outside that shone through the windows, nor was there any lamps lit. Right now, darkness was perfectly fine for him. He just needed to be alone. Truthfully, that's actually how his reality had been for the past year. This lifestyle was something Connor eventually needed to get used to. Go home after work, to a quiet and empty place where no one was welcoming him home.

''Ophelia, what would you do'' Connor murmured quietly.

The truth was, Connor still hadn't gotten used to not have her by his side anymore. At first, he thought that their seperation wouldn't come to affect him as of this late, since their divorce happened over a year ago. He himself was the first one to confess that he no longer held any feelings for her and eventually, Ophelia came to agree on that part. Their mutual understanding for each other and a smooth seperation should not really affect him at this point. Because they still remained friends and had contact from now and then.

Although, it seemed that the painfully truth from this was that Connor was feeling lonely. Is that the reason as to why he had suddenly kissed Nathan? Right now, nothing made sense. Even if he tried to forget what currently had happened between them, that young face kept reappearing in his mind. Being honest to himself, there was no denying that today, was the first in a long time that he felt less alone because of spending time with Nathan. It was actually nice to meet up with someone for a meal, instead of sitting all by himself like he was used to.

''So stupid'' Connor eventually kicked off his shoes when admitting to himself the reason as to why he had responded when Nathan had kissed him. Undoubtedly, there had been a longing inside of him the moment their eyes met. 

Connor should've scolded himself the first moment he found himself thinking that his student was beautiful. Be more strict about it as well. If he would've done so, maybe it wouldn't have escalated to this. He couldn't help but feel that all the blame should be put on him, because of his position and age. He is the more grown up and should know the differences between right and wrong. But thinking about it, Nathan is an adult as well and should know what's improper behavior. It wasn't until now that Connor's thoughts wandered to think about several questions.

''What does Nathan want?'' Connor's fingers slightly brushed through his hair.

Is there something specific that his student wants from him? Considering that Nathan had taken another opportunity to kiss him. Maybe there was some ulterior motive behind his approach or maybe... Connor shook his head, trying to dismiss the questions which he had no answers to. All he felt was that everything was done for and it suddenly became hard to swallow. His eyebrows narrowed when a thought about resigning the job crossed his mind.  

~~~~~~~~~

How could such a good start of the winter break, end up what felt like a catastrophe? The following night, Nathan's mind was only set on thinking about Connor. There was no doubt how weirdly comfortable he felt in his teacher's company earlier this day. Going out for a meal and talk about his test as if they had done it before. Nor had he gotten nervous and his cheeks didn't heat up during their time spent together. So it was rather enjoyable, being able to feel more relaxed around Connor. Nathan also got to know more about his teacher, if so even by little. 

It was true that they almost knew nothing about each other and yet, there was some sort of ache inside of Nathan's chest. His heart rhythm felt rubbed the moment Connor had told him to leave his property, words coming out as bullets that was meant to hit him. It was in fact, a direct hit. At that point, Nathan's throat was clogged as he wasn't able to speak any words before driving home.

This was the second time ignoring the fact that it might not be the best to kiss your teacher. Though, it felt different this time as Connor had actually kissed him back. That was the most suprising in all of this. Moreover, how big of a chance was there that his teacher would would go for a man considering the situation? Nathan had to admit though that he felt a little happy when receiving response back. Even if their moment only lasted for what felt like seconds.

Laying on his couch and staring up at the ceiling, Nathan began to feel all selfish. Whatever the reason as to why his teacher had kissed him back, there was no denying that he himself was the cause for it to happen. Because he was the one taking the first step, not once thinking or giving a care about Connor's feelings in the matter. The kiss happened because Nathan had gone blind by attraction. Truthfully, of course Nathan knew what kind of situation he had put his teacher through.

He was the cause of making Connor do something that could end up with him loosing his own job. The heart inside of Nathan's chest began to beat uncomfortably hard at the thought of it.  _What a complete jerk I am._ His hands wound up covering his face, blackening out his vision as a loud sigh followed in the quiet room. Nathan suddenly felt all lost, not knowing how to continue from here.

Time passed while Nathan was unable to move an inch from the couch and was feeling rather dull. Though, he ended up realizing that nothing would be done if he remained lying down like this. Eventually getting back on to his feet, Nathan wound up in front of the computer, visiting the email site. Clicking on the previous mail that was answered by Connor, a new draft was made. For a moment, he only stared at the screen. What was he supposed to write from here on?

His fingers came to brush the keys on the keyboard. There was a hesitation at first but was eventually able to start typing. At first, the text only displayed words and sentences that seemed to have no connection. Nathan just needed to find the proper things to write if he were to apologize to Connor by email.

After a little while, his message was completed. Reading it aloud for himself, Nathan wondered if this really was such a good idea after all. To him, the written text appeared very poor and impersonal. Feeling slightly frustrated by this, he deleted all the text and closed the website. This matter was very important, which is why a mail simply would not do it.

Relaxing his back against the chair, a sudden vibrant came from his phone where it was laying beside him. Grabbing it, Nathan got to see a message which was displayed on the screen.

 _B: Hi Nathan. Maybe it's a late notice but I was wondering if you're free tomorrow?_  
N: Hello Bennett, no worries. As a matter of fact, I am. What's up?  
......  
B: Great! I was thinking that we could spend some time together?   
N: Sounds good. It's been a while since we last hung out after school time.  
......  
B: What do you say about we go and do some christmas shopping?  
N: My wallet isn't that thick but sure, it would be nice to come out a little.

Christmas eve was closing in with only a few days remaining. It was true that there was not enough money to buy everyone in his family a proper gift, since his student loan was paid out a little later this month. Though, he was used to this since two years back. Anyways, this was a great opportunity to find something that everyone in his family could have benefit from. Not to mention that Nathan could use some time to become busy and put his focus elsewhere for a little while. Considering how weirdly uncomfortable he was feeling at the moment.

The following day arrived and Nathan was standing outside the biggest shopping mall in town, which also made it the most popular one. People were moving in and out from the entrances without a stop, making it well known that everyone was out shopping for christmas presents. There was a lot of cars as well, so it was a little troublesome finding a parking spot at first. Hands tucked in his jack pockets, Nathan looked around for Bennett's arrival. What he didn't except was that another person was joining their company.

''Nathan! It's been quite some long time'' Nicole said, letting go of Bennett's hand as she gave him a hug.

''It sure has. How are you doing?'' He answered, giving her a smile.

''I'm fine, thank you. Just so exited for us three to spend this time together'' Nicole's eyes lightened up.

Whenever he had the chance to meet Bennett's girlfriend, she always wore a smile and seemed so bright. Nicole and his own sister was very much alike. So he didn't mind that she would join in on the shopping today. When everyone was ready, they ended up following Nicole as she was taking the lead.

During the entire day the mall was awfully crowded with people, making Nathan to feel more warmer than usual underneath his jacket. At some points, they had to squeeze themselves through other people in order to keep going. It was really troublesome and tiring because it was hard to have a relaxing moment and his friends could totally agree with him on that. Setting that aside, they managed to keep their heads up while looking for christmas presents to their respectively. 

Nathan and his friends ended up finding what they were looking for. Though, it felt a little pointless to have bought a present at the moment. The stores would eventually start with big sales not long after christmas eve had ended. But that wasn't surprising as they made more money out of doing so. Neither would Nathan like to come empty handed at christmas. Hopefully, everyone would appreciate the thing he bought with his last savings.

The first thing Nathan did when coming home was taking out a box from his storage. It contained a small christmas tree made in plastic, as well as some beads that would come to decorate it. Nathan never bothered to overdo it, since he was living alone and they would always celebrate christmas eve at his parents home. But it was enjoyable to watch the small tree lit up beside the television. 

He promised himself one thing for the future. Never go out shopping like this in the last minute because that will only cause frustration and stress. Being done with putting up and decorating the plastic tree, Nathan entered the shower to wash away all the sweat from today. His feet ached a bit from running around like crazy in the stores. Even though it was a busy day down at the mall, it helped him to not think about Connor for a while.

The warm water streamed down on Nathan's body as he was sitting down inside the shower, his back getting a little cold from the tiling behind. As he was all alone again, it was hard to suppress the uneasy feelings that came back to dwell on him. Something felt clogged in his throat when he swallowed, allowing some water to slip in from his parted lips. Pulling up his knees against him, Nathan came to rest the elbows on them. In this curled up position and eyes open, his vision became blurry from the drops of water that fell down from his hair.


	20. Confession

The following day, Nathan himself couldn't understand how he got courage enough to end up in front of Connor's house. It was a little late morning and it seemed as the sun itself wasn't ready to come up yet. Snow slowly landed on his jacket the moment he stepped out from the car. Seeing his teacher's house in front of him, Nathan's heartbeats was pounding even faster inside the chest. _Could one pass out from nervousness?_ That was the first thing that came to mind as it felt like his whole body shook from inside.

To be honest, it was because of his sister that he dared to step onto Connor's property again. All Nathan wanted to do last night was to quickly fall asleep after the shower. Though, his mind was filled with thoughts and anxiety to the point that it became impossible to relax. At that moment, the only conclusion he came up with was to give his sister a call. Even if it had been a little late, Danielle had answered on the other end. 

Nathan ended up telling her about his confusion and mixed feelings. He even told Danielle about what happened between them, but left out the fact that the other man was his own teacher. Their conversation over phone lasted about one hour until it came to an end. After that, Nathan already felt a little better because of the support from his sister. After all, she was the only person that he would trust with serious things as she was the closest to understand him.

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, Nathan tried to calm himself down. As he looked around the area, the only car present was his own.  _Is Connor's car inside the garage? Maybe he went somewhere?_ Nathan wondered, suddenly feeling that it might be for the better if his teacher wasn't home. Because then, it was simply to just leave and free himself from this nervousness. A long sigh escaped his lips as Nathan slowly took a step forward, making his way to the door.

All he really wanted was to leave right away but just the thought of it bothered him. Deep inside, Nathan didn't want to flee because that would make him a coward. Danielle told him that it would be for the best to try and settle things.  _''If it works out, great. If it doesn't, then so be it. You won't know until you confront it''_ Her words from last night echoed inside his head. Danielle was right.

Nathan was now standing on the porch of Connor's house, eventually taking a step towards the front door. From a nearby window it seemed as if the lights were out. Whether his teacher was home or not, Nathan would soon come to know. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door three times in a row. The quiet atmosphere had been quiet since he first got here but now it suddenly felt tense. Standing still in place, Nathan awaited if there would be a response or not.

Would words be able to come out from Nathan's mouth if his teacher opened the door? Or would his voice stutter to the point that it was hard to understand what he was saying? Nathan can't remember the last time he was this nervous. Sweat had begun to form in the palms of his hands, making him to shake them in the cold air in an attempt to make them dry again. Suddenly, a sound came from the door. His eyes widened when the front door slowly opened up.

''What are you doing here?'' A voice spoke up to him. When Nathan eventually glanced up from where he had been staring and his eyes met Connor's.

Nathan's heart skipped a beat when they exchanged eye contact. It was hard to read Connor's expression because it showed no hint of emotion. Even though it looked that way, it felt as if Nathan wasn't welcome here because Connor was hiding behind the barely opened door. He couldn't see much of the man but it was enough for Nathan to notice his teacher's ruffled hair and the bags which had formed underneath his eyes.

''I came here because'' Nathan suddenly paused his words because he had completely forgotten what to say next. Maybe the reason for this was because of his heart beating so fast. Or it was because of those eyes staring back at him that had suddenly made him speechless.

''Yes?'' Connor said while raising an eyebrow, now wearing a questioning look.

Nathan adverted his eyes to stare at the wall, figuring out how he should continue from here. There was no doubt that he could feel his teacher's eyes staring him out from behind the door. There was a sudden pressure from both mind and body that urged him to let it all out. Without thinking, words spilled out from Nathan's mouth.

''The reason as to why I kissed you, is because I'm attracted to you. It seems that I've might felt this way for a while'' Nathan suddenly paused when seeing that Connor's eyes widened.

His words surprised himself. From the start, this visit was mainly to apologize and see where things would go from there. A sudden shock filled Nathan and his face became hot. He squeezed his eyes, getting the urge to run away from here. It was clear that Connor would notice the sudden redness now painting his face. The silence that followed became unbearable for Nathan and he was about to speak up but got interrupted. Connor opened the door completely, revealing his whole posture, standing there in the same clothes he wore the other day. 

''A middle aged man, who is also your very own teacher? Nothing good would come out of it. There are plenty of other people out there in your age'' Connor said and now his face expression had changed.

There was a hint of frustration in those furrowed eyebrows as Connor crossed his arms. Nathan couldn't help but agree in mind. What his teacher was saying was true. There is so many other people around his age that would be a better fit for this attraction. Now, the real truth was that they held different positions and it additionally added a line which shouldn't be crossed. Though, this was nothing Nathan wanted to admit to his teacher.

''I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. Yeah, it just happened to be my very own teacher'' Nathan bit his lower lip as he felt the blood rush to warm his ears. He couldn't understand why he pushed the subject further like this. 

All he knew was that they would continue to stumble upon each other in school. It might get more bearable for Nathan if he admitted how he felt. Because then, he would be able to move on once he got rejected. Then, what was this weird feeling of wanting things to work out? That there might be a hope for them to... Nathan's mind went blank for a moment. For them to become something?

''I'll admit that I'm the one at fault here as I let it happen. Though you should move on from this attraction of yours as I won't be around'' Connor narrowed his eyes in a concerning look while leaning his body against the door frame.

''What are you talking about?'' Nathan's heart skipped a beat at his words, wondering what his teacher was saying.

He suddenly got a bad feeling. Silence followed and he could see Connor's eyes advert to look out over the front yard, still wearing a concerning expression. Eventually, his eyes landed to look straight back at Nathan. 

''I'm resigning and then I'm getting away from here. So that should make us more than done with each other'' A sigh escaped Connor's parted lips as he was about to close the door. 

''I'm so sorry'' Nathan noticed how fragile his words sounded and didn't hesitate when shoving his hand against the door frame, trying to refrain his teacher from shutting the door. 

Connor looked back at him, hiding himself just like when he had first opened the door. Eyes narrowing, his expression suddenly appeared sad to Nathan. The sight of it made his heart to ache. It had nothing to do with the rejection, it was because of the consequences from his selfishness. Nathan's vision became blurry because of a wetness. Could he stomach to shed a tear when thing's turned out this way because of something he himself had caused?  _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Biting his tongue, Nathan forced back to not let a single tear spill. 

Nathan adverted his eyes from his teacher and turned around. It felt too hard to be around any longer. Truthfully, all he wanted to do was to stop Connor from resigning. Though, the atmosphere ended up chasing him away from here. It had all become too unbearable for him. Walking towards his car, Nathan could hear the door being shut behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~

As it turned evening, Connor was sitting by the table inside his kitchen. Looking to the side, several beer bottles stood emptied. He can't remember how fast he had actually drunk these but hell, they were emptied quickly. Connor had told himself that this could help him relax and so, he had ended up buying alcohol from the liquor store. As he hadn't eaten anything today, was probably the reason as to why Connor already felt a little affected by the alcohol. 

Even though he had tried to forget about his student, Nathan's face wandered around in his mind. That young man had stubbornly made his way over here again. On top of it, Connor had received an email from Nathan some hour ago. The content was filled with how sorry his student was and wished that he would reconsider quitting his job. Connor hadn't answered because he didn't feel like replying. It was most likely a drunk mail as there were many misspellings.

The things Nathan had blurted out today first sounded as a bad joke to Connor. But when it eventually came down to it, Connor realized that his student had been serious all along. It was both surprising and very different. Though, there was something inside of Connor that flickered when hearing that Nathan was attracted to him. _Connor actually felt glad._ Then there had been the redness of Nathan's face, suddenly leaving Connor with an urge of wanting to kiss him. There was no doubt about that. But all he could do was to mask it up, considering his position.

''I might've been too harsh'' Connor sighed where he was sitting by himself in his quiet house, thinking back to when he could see water fill Nathan's eyes.

Connor was displeased with the way his heart ached when seeing that Nathan was on the brink of crying. Had he actually been rude to the point that he had hurt his student? Glancing away from the window, his eyes stopped to look down on the phone. Something inside of him urged to reply back to Nathan's mail. Connor came to realize how immature his actions had been, hiding behind the door while trying to shove his student away. Thinking about it, the least he could do was to apologize, in person.

Connor took a deep breath where he was sitting. Right now, he needed to meet up with Nathan. Without a care for the spelling, his fingers tapped on the phone and managed to send off a a mail to his student.

- _Where are you now?-_

Downing the last of his beer, Connor opened up another one. Waiting in silence for a reply, he started to assume that Nathan might not want to hear from him at the moment. Thinking this, Connor shook his head. Right now, he felt stupid for trying to get in touch with his student. Though what came to surprise him was the sound of his phone suddenly vibrating. In a fast movement, Connor checked his phone. There was a reply from Nathan. 

_-I'm at **** bar. From Nathan-_

A sigh escaped Connor's lips when rereading the text. As one hour had passed, Connor was standing in the hallway while calling for a taxi. The next stop ahead was the bar. How would things go from here?


	21. Retrieve

Connor downed his last beer before checking himself in front of the mirror. The reflection showed the same middle aged man with bag under the eyes. This reminded him how fast time had gone by all these years, and now was the first in a long time that he would do something that felt unreasonable. He could just leave Nathan alone, because Connor himself was the reason for his student to abruptly take his leave. Yet, he was now standing in the hallway and waited for the taxi to arrive, trying to get hold of Nathan. 

Connor couldn't help chuckling for himself, thinking it was stupid for him to be doing this. Reason and instinct was battling each other and he was currently caught in the cross fire. Putting on shoes and coat, he soon came to hear the sound of a car outside. Rechecking everything, he stepped outside and locked the door, making his way over to the taxi in the dark night that lingered.

Since recently moving here, Connor wasn't all too familiar with his surroundings. Sure, he had been downtown before but this time around it felt a little more difficult to memorize as there were people everywhere tonight. It was a little surprising to him that a town could have this much life, comparing to the previous town he had been living at. People was gathering in crowds from every corner, smoking and sipping on alcohol. From here on, Connor needed to find that specific bar that Nathan would be at.

At least, Connor hoped so. Maybe his student had made everything up about his whereabouts? Or maybe Nathan had already went somewhere else. Truthfully, all he hoped for was to find him and not waste this effort of pursuing him. 

''Great, so this is the place'' He said, looking over the crowd outside the entrance.

Connor had been a little lost at first and decided it would be for the best to ask around for the specific place. What he didn't expected was for him to enter a bar that was popular by youths. From a simple look at he crowd waiting to get inside, Connor could easily tell that this was a place where only younger people attended. Taking a deep breath, Connor eventually joined the rest of the people in line, feeling a bit uncomfortable considering his age.

All he wanted was to hurriedly get inside and search for Nathan. Though, he had to endure this moment for a while as the crowd was slowly moving. As other people in the line was smoking, Connor lit a cigarette as well. He only smoked when consuming alcohol because it somehow made him to feel very relaxed.

Connor eventually made it inside and had surprisingly begun to sober up. What appeared in front of him were a large place with people everywhere, if not even too crowded. Where would he be able to find Nathan from here on out? What if he wasn't here? A worry filled Connor as he took another glance over the place. The only way to contact each other was by mail but he might not even get a reply this time. Without a delay, Connor began to physically search for his student.

Not knowing how long time he had spent searching and looking around, Connor was surprised himself that he finally got to find Nathan at this place. During this time, he hadn't bothered order a drink or two because that wasn't the reason of him coming here. Without hesitation, Connor approached his student at one of the many tables around. Though someone else was sitting with him as well. He was about to speak up when both heads turned around to look back at Connor.

''What are you doing here?'' Nathan's words came out very spluttering, making it very clear to Connor that this student of his was really drunk. Glancing over at the table, Connor noticed that the other person sitting in front of Nathan was a man, approximately being at the same young age. Both of them gave him a questioning look.

''I'm here to check on how you are doing'' Connor casually said.

''Fine. Now that you have checked, satisfied?'' Nathan replied, before taking a sip from his bottle. What surprised Connor was that Nathan had adverted his eyes, as well as the stranger sitting with him. They continued talking and appeared to ignore the fact that Connor was still standing there. By this, he got closer to Nathan and without thinking, grabbed his student by the arm. This interrupted their conversation as both of them looked up to meet Connor's gaze.

''I want to take you home'' Connor was surprised by his own words. There was a sudden feeling of wanting to keep Nathan safe away from this place and the person sitting in front of him. Eyeing the table once more where they were sitting, Connor noticed a tray of shot glasses that these two had emptied. 

Nathan's eyes looked back straight into Connor's. This made his heart to thump. Exchanging eye contact, Connor's grip of Nathan's arm softened but he didn't let go. It felt like something bad might happen if Nathan didn't got away from here. Just from the looks of Nathan's, one could easily tell that he should probably call it a day. 

''Who are you even? It's up to him to decide on that'' The stranger suddenly said, giving Connor a look of displeasure from where he was sitting.

It was indeed, true. Though, it somehow annoyed Connor to hear this stranger's voice speak up in such a manner. This made him to feel a bit annoyed. Glancing down, he could see Nathan squeeze his eyes for a bit, as if being unsure about something. By this, Connor released his grasp around his arm and silence followed between all of them.

''I'm not gonna force you to come with me Nathan'' Connor could only find these words while looking at him. 

If only by little, there might've been a hint of sadness in Nathan's which made him to question if it really was such a good idea to come here in the first place. Suddenly, his student rose from his seat and wobbled when trying to stand up. With a quick reaction, Connor approached to hold Nathan by the arm again. 

''Thank you for tonight but I should go'' Nathan said, nodding back to the stranger who were still sitting by the table. The man looked surprised before narrowing his eyes to glare back at Connor. 

''Then, you'll have to excuse us'' Connor said to stranger. The stare was hostile against him and Connor unconsciously rolled his eyes as he put Nathan's arm around his shoulder to support him. Truthfully, he was glad that his student decided to get out of this place and away from that man. 

As soon as they sat down inside the taxi, Nathan closed his eyes and didn't answer when Connor was asking him about where his home was, as if he were too exhausted in his current state. This made him to wonder how much this young man had actually been drinking tonight. A sigh escaped his lips when the taxi driver asked for the destination. Connor decided to take him back to his own place. Because well, that seemed to be the only option.

''Thank you for riding with us'' The taxi driver said, handling over the card back to Connor.

Connor eventually managed to wake Nathan back to consciousness, even if it was by little. Though, his eyes were almost barely open. This time around, Connor had to support his student even more as they approached the house. His body felt heavier than before, which is why he had to make sure Nathan wouldn't fall when unlocking the front door. 

''So tired...'' Nathan muttered quietly, his body sunk further against Connor once they stepped inside.

''I can imagine'' Connor replied in a soft voice after locking the door, taking a steadier hold of him while walking slowly towards the living room.

Connor carefully helped Nathan to sit down on the couch. Kneeling down, he took some pillows from the side and put them at the far end. It was the only place he could think of his student to sleep at the moment, because it would be risky to have Nathan walk a staircase in his drunken condition. Then there was the fact that Connor would feel awkward if he were to let his student sleep in his own bed. Nathan's eyes was currently closed, looking ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Connor put a hand at the back of Nathan's head, helping his student to lay down. Taking a blanket used as decoration, he covered Nathan from neck to toe in it. His eyes were still closed and it made Connor to lean in closer, making sure that his breathing was continuing as normal. After listening for a while, it seemed to be alright. Though, he couldn't help but study his face for a moment.

''Already asleep, huh?'' Connor whispered and couldn't help but smile for himself.

Nathan's lips was suddenly parted as he breathed in and out. A sudden temptation to kiss them made Connor to lean in closer to his face. Though, he stopped himself when their lips were only inches away from touching. Retreating back, his fingers came to gently brush Nathan's forehead. Realizing that he had acted out without thinking, Connor sighed heavily.  _I really didn't expect myself to behave like this again._

What had he really involved himself into, taking home his own student like this? Finally raising himself from having knelt for a while, Connor looked over to the smaller couch at the other end.  _I can't let him sleep alone like this._ Taking a blanket and not giving a care for some pillows, he lied himself down on the second couch. Mixed thoughts occupied his mind for a while. Truthfully, he was feeling somewhat glad that Nathan was here and it worried him. Connor wasn't sure if he would be able to resist himself if something were to happen.

~~~~~~~~~

The first thing that appeared when Nathan slowly opened his eyes was a white ceiling. As he slowly began to wake up properly, he came to remember that he had been out drinking last night. Closing his eyes, he tried to sit up from where he was laying but paused immediately when feeling a painful pounding inside the head.

''Far from mercy'' Nathan slowly murmured to himself, placing a hand over his forehead as a reaction to the heavy headache. There was also a strong smell of alcohol that reeked from him.

So what he currently needed first was a pill for the headache and then fresh himself up. Bearing the pain, Nathan rose to his feet and attempted to stand. Though, he became very surprised when getting a clear view of the surrounding. To the left, was a table together with chairs around it. To the right, there was a big television with couches, accompanied by a fireplace at the side. It appeared unused since there was no wood in it. Whatever more he came to see, one thing was for sure. This wasn't his apartment.

''Where.. where am I?'' Nathan's mouth dropped when realizing that he was never home to begin with. 

A sudden worry filled him and his hands began to get warmer. Nathan looked over his surrounding once more, trying to make sure if this was reality. To his fear, it was. Nathan was certain that he had been at the bar last night but what happened after that? Because he can't remember how he ended up in a strangers home. Who was it even? Trying to remember ended up being futile as Nathan realized he must've been pretty drunk.

''Fuck, I need to get home right now'' Nathan tried his best to ignore the headache as he began to walk towards the doorway, which revealed another room. 

His shoes was right there in the hallway, along with his jacket. The first thing Nathan did was to check that nothing was lost and to his relief, his card and cellphone was right there. Slipping into his outerwear, it was hard to suppress the strong headache and Nathan let out a long sigh. He wanted to get away from here immediately because it felt very weird to be in a strangers home. Though, the only option was to walk home due to saving money and that currently felt impossible because of the painfully poundings inside his head.  _Maybe I can find some pill for the headache in the kitchen?_

Peeking into the half opened door on the other side of the hallway, Nathan could see the glimpse of a refrigerator. Putting a hand on the door, he slowly peeked inside. Taking a quick glance over the room, the coast was clear to step inside. With shoes on, Nathan quietly made his way over to one of the cabinets to search for pills. After a little while, he couldn't find what he was looking for. _Maybe this person stores it somewhere else?_

Though, Nathan didn't dare to search any longer. If someone was seeing him now, it might look like as if he were trying to steal things. Giving up, it seemed as if he had to walk home with this pain anyways. Turning around with the thought of going home, Nathan suddenly stopped. He came to see a pair of feet standing in the doorway.


	22. Response

''Uhm I...'' Nathan could hear the uneasiness in his own voice. Slowly, his eyes came to wander further up and when coming to see the face of the other person, his heart skipped a beat.

''Looking for something?'' Connor crossed his arms, giving him a wondering look from where he was standing.

A silence followed between them as Nathan stared back into Connor's eyes. There was a sudden feeling of nervousness, so he adverted his eyes to look over at the counter. He currently felt taken aback by his teachers sudden appearance. 

''It's not what it looks... I mean.. could really use a pill for my headache'' Nathan unknowingly bit his lower lip as his face suddenly grew hot.

''You won't find it in here. I'll go get you one, so grab yourself a glass of water'' His teacher suddenly disappeared from view and Nathan did as he was told, then settled himself down by the small table inside the kitchen.

Besides from feeling pretty bad because of the headache, it was nothing compared to how nervous Nathan currently felt. His eyes was lowered, staring at the table while holding a strong grip around the glass. Swallowing, it felt like something clogged his throat.  _What did really happen after I became so drunk? How in the world did I end up at my teacher's place? Or, is it?_ Nathan raised his head and leaned towards the window to get a better view outside. Out there was a place he recognized. It was indeed the front yard of his teacher's house. 

''Here you go'' At that moment, Nathan didn't dare to look back at his teacher. Adverting his eyes to the table once more, he picked up what would help him ease the headache.

''Thanks'' Nathan's voice said lowly, before he put the pills into his mouth, downing the whole glass of water along with it. 

Now what, was it time to head home? Nathan was already fully dressed for the part and he felt slightly uncomfortable from where he was sitting. This because of not knowing what exactly had happened last night. Maybe something Nathan would eventually come to regret? From the corner of his eye, he could see how Connor settled himself down on the chair in front of him.

''Looks like you're ready to leave. I was hoping that we could have a chat before you go'' Connor said from where he was sitting.

_Talk about what?_ Nathan wondered, hands uncontrollably feeling tense beneath the table. His face felt hot to the point it was probably being noticed by his teacher who currently stared back at him. He could only hope that nothing weird or embarrassing had happened. Nathan tried to calm himself down and was eventually able to look up, meeting Connor's gaze. 

''Did something happen yesterday between us or did I maybe do something that...'' Nathan wasn't able to continue what he wanted to say, as it was hard to ignore how warm his cheeks felt. Though, his teacher spoke up right away.

''No, nothing happened. Although, you were very drunk'' Connor leaned back against his chair, looking as calm as usually.

A slight feeling of relief washed over Nathan when hearing that answer. Because of this affection for his teacher, who knows if he might've forced himself on him last night? Nathan shook off the thought as he decided to believe Connor's words. Though, there was one more question that he was curious about.

''Where did you even find me to begin with?'' Nathan asked.

''At some bar. When trying to get you home, you were unable to tell me where you lived. So I decided to bring you here instead'' Connor re positioned himself at the chair.

Thinking for himself a little, Nathan didn't respond. Instead, he brought forth his cellphone to check something. There it was, an email from Connor asking about his whereabouts. Scrolling down, Nathan could see that he had replied with his location.  _So that's how he figured it out. I see._ Putting the phone back into his pocket, he locked eyes with his teacher.

''You could've just left me. So what was your reason for bringing me here?'' After what had happened between them, it wouldn't come as a surprise if his teacher no longer wanted to stay in touch with him. Besides, Nathan had been selfish all along without giving a care about Connor's feelings in the matter. 

''I... that's not what I want to discuss with you right now'' Connor seemed to hesitate at first but eventually continued.

''It's about how I treated you the last time and I want to apologize for it'' A sigh escaped Connor's lips.

Nathan was taken aback by his words. Until now, their last encounter hadn't crossed his mind. Now that his teacher brought it up, Nathan surely got a reminder of how bad things ended up last time. Though, he doesn't want to hear an apology from him. He can kind of understand why Connor reacted the way he did. Nathan also came to remember that there was another matter which needed to be brought up.

''Are you really gonna resign from your job?'' Nathan asked out, feeling a bit worried.

''I'm planning on it, once the vacation is over'' Connor's eyes moved to look over to the window, looking lost in thought. 

''Is it because what happened between the two of us?'' Nathan asked.

''About that...'' Connor's face expression showed a hint of frustration while his fingers ran through the hair. Eventually he turned to look back at Nathan.

An unbearable silence followed. It seemed as if neither of them were able to express themselves at the moment. Deep inside, Nathan felt that he was the one at fault here. Things had gone out of hand because of him. He hadn't been able to contain himself. So now might be for the best to simply end it. This affection would eventually fade away with time and things would return to normal. 

''I'll resign from biology and end this petty attraction I've got for you. That way, I won't bother you anymore'' Nathan nodded as if confirming his leave.

''That's not...'' Nathan could vaguely hear his teacher mutter something.

Standing up from the chair, Nathan didn't bother to take another glance at his teacher when passing him by. Out of the blue, Nathan felt a grip around his arm which made him surprised. A second later, his body was turned around by Connor's grasp that had come to take a hold of him. He ended up standing right in front of his teacher, only a small distance between them now. 

''I've wanted to kiss you the moment I took you here'' Connor said, his eyes squinting a bit.

Exchanging eye contact, Nathan could notice that there was a hint of something in the eyes of his teacher. From what he could tell, there was a lust for something and maybe a bit of insecurity in Connor's gaze. 

''Then do it'' Nathan couldn't care how red his cheeks got when he responded this way because seeing his teacher face up this close, that's really what he wanted right now, for his teacher to kiss him.  

The grip Connor had around his arm loosened and his hand came to cup the side of Nathan's face. Their eyes met and his body began to feel hot from this simple touch he received. _If you want this as well, do it._ Nathan thought for himself, feeling as if time was currently standing still. Nathan completely forgot what had happened between up until now, as he could only focus on the beautiful face of his teacher. If Connor really wanted this as well, now was the chance for him to show it and Nathan hopefully waited for what would happen next. 

What felt like an eternity was actually only a matter of seconds. Connor's face slowly leaned closer to his, closing the distance between their faces. Nathan's eyelids weighed down a little, just almost closing his eyes. Then, he could feel a light kiss being placed onto his lips. It was very soft to the touch and Nathan felt a sweet sensation throughout his whole body. Though, it felt as if it were over too soon when their lips eventually parted.

''Don't I reek of too much alcohol?'' Nathan asked out in a low voice, a hint of nervousness in his tone. 

''I don't care'' Connor's gaze was soft and inviting.  

At his words, Nathan didn't hesitate to close their distance again, placing a kiss back on the lips of his teacher. The feeling of a thumb carefully stroking his chin made Nathan to place his own hand above Connor's. Their lips met once more and the kiss lasted a little longer this time. His body temperature had risen and Nathan was suddenly eager for more. As they now looked into each other's eyes, Connor barely opened his mouth.

''Nathan...'' Connor said quietly under his breath, his gaze somewhat intense.

The way his teacher said his name made Nathan to feel a shiver throughout his body. Simply hearing that made the beats inside of Nathan's chest to pound faster. He was yearning for more. The following kiss he placed was fierce and Connor responded by pressing his lips harder against his. In the current heat, Nathan got swept along with Connor's sudden movement as his teacher backed him against the table. A small sound followed when his waist bumped into the hard edge.

Connor pressed his body up against Nathan's, cupping his student's face with both of his hands. While kissing, Nathan could feel something soft and wet against his lips. Confirming that his teacher wanted entrance, he slightly opened his mouth. Their kisses developed to their tongues playing, moving around in each other's mouth hungrily. Their lips eventually became more wet whenever they exchanged saliva. Nathan could feel how hot his body had become and was almost about to let out a moan from enjoying this heat. Though, he refrained from doing so, when discovering that something had happened. Nathan gently placed his hand against Connor's shoulder, putting a little effort to push him back. Breaking away from the kiss, his teacher looked back at him, eyes barely opened.

''Am I being too forward?'' A muffled breath escaped Connor's lips.

''It's fine. I'm just not really used to this with a man...'' Nathan adverted his eyes for a second, feeling a bit shy when hearing how panted his words sounded. Though, it was no surprise since neither of them had paused to catch their breaths during the whole time.

Nathan really hoped that Connor hadn't felt what had happened just now. For him to push his teacher away like this was because there had been an issue down there, inside his pants. Nathan couldn't understand why he had gotten hard from simply kissing and making out. Maybe it was simply because it had been a long time since involving himself with a person like this. Or it was the fact that his teacher was the one causing his body to react. 

''I got a little too carried away. I'm sorry'' Connor slowly withdrew his hands from Nathans face 

His teacher slowly backed away, their bodies no longer pressed up against each other. Nathan tried his best to ignore the half hardness inside the pants. Clearing his throat, Nathan eventually straightened his position. Without giving it a second thought, he reached out and grabbed the hands of his teacher. Connor came to meet his gaze, looking a little surprised all of the sudden.

''You should stop apologizing so much'' Cheeks blushing, Nathan stroked his fingers over Connor's hand.

Nathan was currently feeling a bit overwhelmed, yet glad that his teacher had showed this amount of affection for him. At first, it hadn't crossed his mind that Connor would respond back like this. Surprisingly, look how things turned out. At the thought of this, the corners of Nathan's lips rose to form a smile.

''Alright, I will stop'' Connor slowly leaned towards Nathan, their nose tips brushing against each other.

''Good'' Nathan closed the rest of the distance, their lips met for a deep kiss


	23. Desire

Today it was snowing more aggressively while Nathan was driving his car. The lanes were filled with more cars than usually, but that's what was expected since it was christmas eve already. To his luck, he wasn't gonna drive for long until reaching his destination. Everyone was gathering at his parents home as a tradition to celebrate this day and Nathan felt excited to meet his parents and his sister, together with her boyfriend which he hadn't met for a long time. Even though he looked forward to today, there was a certain knowledge that came to bother him while he was driving. 

His teacher weren't gonna celebrate christmas, since Connor didn't have anyone near to celebrate it with. It sounded very lonely to Nathan and this had been bugging him since he woke up early this day. This was the time of year when families gathered and celebrated, having a good time with each other. Knowing that there is people around who are lonely on this very day made Nathan to feel bad about it. Even more so when knowing that Connor was gonna be by himself.

After driving for roughly about an hour, Nathan finally arrived outside his parents home. Grabbing the christmas present, he stepped out from the car and eyed the house. This had been his childhood home since growing up and from the looks of it, this place hadn't changed a bit. Weirdly enough, Nathan felt a little nervous of meeting everyone today. He wasn't sure as to why but it might've been because it had been a while since everyone had gathered together like this. Taking a deep breath, Nathan slowly approached the front door and knocked. A moment later, a warm and happy smile came to greet him and he immediately came to feel more at ease.

''Wow, you're looking very beautiful'' Nathan almost dropped his jaw when eyeing the beautiful red dress his sister wore. Just from standing in the door opening, he could clearly notice the beautiful red shimmering color. It was one of the christmas colors and she fit the dress perfectly. 

''Thank you very much!'' Danielle smiled brightly, bringing him into a hug which made him to hold onto the christmas present a little more closely as not to drop it.

When they entered the hallway, Nathan dressed out from his outerwear. A little moment later, he could feel his sisters presence up close beside him and she grimaced happily at him.

''Not often I see you in such fancy clothes'' Danielle gave him a light punch on the shoulder and Nathan felt his cheeks heating up a little.

Taking a proper look into the mirror, Nathan could clearly take notice how this look was way different compared to his regular one. It would never appear to him to dress as fancy as he had done today, wearing a tie and a dark suit. The only time he dressed up was whenever it was a special occasion, like today. As expected, everyone in his family would wear more proper looking clothes on days like these and that's why Nathan had decided to dress up. 

''Thanks sis. Not sure I'll ever be comfortable wearing this more than two times a year though'' Nathan smirked back at his sister who gave off a small sigh before grabbing his hand, starting to drag him along.

They made their way upstairs to the second floor of the house and stepped into the living room. It was filled with christmas decorations from right to left. His parents surely kept up with the tradition, though they might have gone a little overboard but it brought forth a warm feeling inside of Nathan's chest. Seeing the christmas tree, he walked up to it and put down the christmas present along with the few other one. Since everyone were adults, there wasn't any need to buy too much christmas presents to each other. What mattered most was the company. Turning around, he came to see that two other people had come to join in on their company. 

Without getting the time to greet them, Nathan was immediately brought into a hug by his parents who made him feel like a little child all of a sudden.

''Oh my dear little boy'' His mother sounded overwhelmed with happiness as she said those words.

''Mom, please stop'' Nathan didn't really mean any harm in what he said but he didn't like to be called a little boy by his mother everytime they met.

''What are you saying to your mother?'' His dad laughed and ruffled his hair at the same time.

Nathan gave off a laugh as they eventually pulled away from the hug. Looking at them, Nathan felt very glad to be reunited with his parents again. Behind them stood Danielle, wearing her ever so brightly smile when seeing the reunion.

After a little while, Danielle's boyfriend arrived and everyone was now sitting down at the table inside the living room. It was stocked and occupied by plates with various of different dishes which represented christmas eve. The delicious smell filled Nathan's nostrils and he didn't wait to fill his plate with every single thing to try out. He had missed his mother's food since it was a long time ago and it was surely a blessing to be able to taste her good cooking again.

''Haha, you're so alike you two!'' His mother smiled up upon Nathan and his sister who were sitting beside each other.

Wondering what his mother meant, Nathan glanced over to Danielle and she did the same. Both eyes landed on their plates and then to everyone else's. There was a difference between their and the other's portions. Their plates was overstuffed while the other's had a more decent amount of food on it.

''Careful there, you might not be able to walk after this'' William eyed his Danielle, giving off a small laughter.

''Oh stop it, you're just jealous your stomach can't handle to stuff as much food as me'' Danielle smirked, before taking her first bite.

Nathan was caught up in the moment, looking at both of them. That's how he knew them, the couple who always teased each other with silly comments. It was harmless and kind of cute in his opinion. However, it made him to think about Connor. What was he up to now, in this very moment? Was he really alone or did he go somewhere? Without knowing it himself, he must've dozed off a little.

''Nathan, hello?'' He felt a slight nudge on his shoulder and was immediately brought back to reality.

''Oh, what is it?'' Nathan asked, finally picking up a piece of food with his fork.

''We are wondering how thing's are going in school for you?'' His dad asked before chugging down some food.

''Good so far. I'm just working hard to graduate with grades I'm going to be proud of'' Nathan answered, finally getting the first taste of the food.

It was exactly how he had remember his mother's cooking. Delicate and cooked with love. To him, no one's cooking could compare to hers, not even his own. Smiling inside for every bite, Nathan immersed himself with the different delicious tastes from the various dishes. 

''That's great to hear, Nathan. Then you'll be ready to start the cooking school you've longed for'' His mother smiled at him.

That's true, time was passing by very quickly now. After this vacation came to an end, it was less than half a year until graduation for him. It would be every important to keep up with the studies and try to pass every test ahead from now on. It would definitely become tiresome to but if hard work would let him continue to cooking school, so be it.

When everyone had finished their food and stuffed their stomachs full, they settled down on the couches and talked about what everyone had been up to lately. They also took their time to play some boarding games, enjoying their time together while competing with each other. So far, this christmas was no different from the years before but Nathan could only enjoy himself with the wonderful company. This was all he needed.

As some hours passed, it was time for the christmas presents. It wasn't that late in the afternoon but Danielle and her boyfriend were going to William's home to celebrate half of the christmas over there. That's why everyone always opened up their christmas presents a little earlier than usual. Gathering in front of the lit up tree, Nathan decided that he would go first.

''So I bought this for everyone to use. Who will do the honor?'' Nathan brought forth his present, eyeing everyone.

''I think it's dad's turn this time'' Danielle said and smiled.

That's right, Nathan can't remember the last time his dad actually took the initiative because he always told them that their mom could open the presents. Walking up to him, Nathan handed over the present to his father.

''Alright, I will do the honor this time'' He said with a smile and everyone moved closer to him as he started to unwrap it.

Nathan awaited hopefully, wishing that they would be satisfied with the gift he had bought. This thing wasn't that cheap to begin with and he had spent the last money for this month to buy it. 

''Wow, that is so 90's'' Danielle giggled when their father finished unwrapping the present, revealing a camcorder.

Looking over to his sister, Nathan knew that Danielle was teasing him for it before bringing the camera into her own arms and a big smile appeared on her face while she studied it. 

''I think it's very lovely. With this, we can spend hours to watch the adventure's we've been through'' His mother laid a hand on Nathan's shoulder, squeezing it. 

Nathan could remember that his parents had owned a camcorder a long time back ago but it broke due to Danielle dropping it when she was a child. Time passed and so did technology, which is why everyone ended up feeling satisfied with their mobile cameras. Though, Nathan knew that his parents wasn't very fond of the new technology and that's why he decided that a camcorder would be a good present. As his mother said, spending some time sharing each other's boring or fun adventures sounded somewhat nostalgic.

''Hopefully you all like it. Otherwise, I have saved the receipt'' Nathan scratched the back of his head and got surprised to feel how everyone brought him into a big hug, inclusive William. 

''Of course, it's a wonderful gift. Don't mind your sister'' His father said, ruffling Nathan's hair.

As everyone broke free from the hug, Nathan could clearly tell by their expressions that they were glad about the gift. He felt relieved that buying a gift which were actually popular in the 90s had come to their liking. Now, he definitely looked forward for what videos they would watch in the future.

Danielle and Williams gift was up next and it revealed to be several boarding games which they could use on occasions like this. They shared the same opinion as Nathan, that it would be for the best to buy something that could be used by everyone. These presents also suited everyone in this room because they would always play boarding games whenever they met up like this. It was kind of a tradition, just like spending christmas together.

The rest of the presents were soft and it revealed to be some clothes for everyone. Not that anyone needed a respective present, but their parents insisted. Weirdly enough, his parents actually knew what kind of clothes he liked. Still, Nathan was happy to fill out his wardrobe with some new clothing.

Not long after every christmas present had been opened, Nathan ended up standing in the parking lot together with the rest. The previous light blue sky had now turned darker, hinting that the sun would soon come to a rest and that evening would come. Danielle and William had finished packing their stuff into their car and was going to drive to William's parents place and celebrate the rest of the day over there. Seeing how they gave his parents a goodbye hug, Nathan started to think about Connor again. 

Nathan wanted to know what his teacher was doing and he felt like seeing him. Usually, he would spend the night at his parents place during christmas. But seeing his sister and her boyfriend spending the day together like this, Nathan couldn't help but get a longing to meet up with Connor.

''Hey, you dozed off again'' Danielle said, surprising Nathan.

She had just brought him into a hug without him realizing it himself. It was weird how thoughts alone could make him to completely shut off his surroundings sometimes. Responding back with a hug, Danielle eventually let go and eyed Nathan a little suspicious.

''Actually, I've been wanting to meet up with a friend today'' Nathan said lowly, feeling his cheeks heating up a little. In the corner of his eyes, he could see how his parents walked up to them, as if curiosity had taken over them.

''You're leaving?'' His parents said at the same time, sounding as if they didn't expect Nathan to say that. 

Of course, they were used to him spending the night and him saying this might've come as a surprise to them. However, it just felt like he needed to see Connor, right now.

''If you gotta go, then you gotta. Right?'' William placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Nathan listened to his words and decided that he would go for it. His mother and father seemed a little disappointed by his decision but respected it. Eventually as everyone had said their goodbyes and Nathan had put his new clothes inside the car, he gave his parents a last hug before settling himself down in front of the steering wheel.

Nathan backed out from the parking lot and started to drive back the way he had been coming from. As the windshield wipers worked to get rid of the snow, Nathan had decided to slow down the speed a little just in case. Focusing on the road ahead, Nathan came to realize that he hadn't asked if Connor was at home. Still, he could only continue ahead and hope for the best.


End file.
